My Version of How to Train Your Dragon
by MiraculousDragonMaster
Summary: This is my very first fanfiction story! The title says it all. Enjoy "How to Train Your Dragon" with a few small twists: Hiccup has TWO best friends that are with him all the way, even before he meets the friend that changed his life and the Viking world forever. A retelling of the story, featuring my OCs, Ragnar Iverson and Cosette Henderson.
1. This is Berk

My Version of How to Train Your Dragon

 ** **A/N: Since I'm a HUGE fan of HTTYD, my first fanfiction story will be about it. I'll start with one chapter at a time until the whole story is complete, and that goes with all the fanfictions I plan to show, so no new stories until the first is complete. I'll try to post a new chapter whenever possible, but that might become harder with time, so don't get mad with me if it takes forever.****

 ** **And now, let's begin the story!****

Chapter 1

This is Berk

 _ ** _ **This is Berk.**_**_

An island that's shrouded by the night sky and the spray of waves comes into view.

 _ ** _ **It's twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.**_**_

A pretty quaint and quiet Viking village nestles peacefully on the slopes of the isle of Berk.

 _ ** _ **My village. In a word: sturdy. It's been here for about seven generations, but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests.**_**_

A flock of sheep were grazing calmly, until one is snatched up by a shadow with claws.

 _ ** _ **You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have...**_**_

A scrawny Viking boy opens the door to see what was going on this early, only to quickly shut it again, pressing it against his back as fire bursts out from behind it.

"Dragons." He breathed out with relief. He could tell that this is a very fine way to begin the day: a dragon raid. Already, animals were fleeing in terror and the older Vikings were battling fire-breathing reptiles.

 _ ** _ **Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues.**_**_

The boy rushed out of the melting inferno of the building, dodging fire blasts and charging Vikings.

 _ ** _ **My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But, it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name would frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.**_**_

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was definitely not what others picture as a "typical" Viking, like the first thing that you imagine of when you think of Vikings. Hiccup was small, short, and skinny. He wore a light green tunic, dark green leggings, and a matching brown fur vest and boots. He had short floppy auburn hair, soulful forest green eyes, fair skin, and an army of tiny freckles across his nose and upper cheeks. Though at first glance, you can't see it, but there's a fine little white scar on his lower chin.

A blast of fire made Hiccup jump back and land flat on his back. A Viking then came to him, shouting a war cry, before saying, "Morning!", then running off again. Hiccup got back on his feet and rushed past other Vikings, ignoring their shouts to him, telling him to get back inside.

Suddenly, a strong hand belonging to a giant of a man pulled him away from what couldn't be a fiery death from another dragon's fire. "Hiccup! What is he doing out- What are you doing out here? Get inside!" he said before pushing Hiccup away.

 _ ** _ **That's Stoick the Vast, Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off its shoulders. Do I believe it? Yes, I do.**_**_

The Chief of Berk was almost seven feet tall, and with his bulging muscles, made him look like a miniature mountain. He then threw a cart at an incoming dragon.

"What have we got?" He asked a nearby Viking.

"Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks." Reported the Viking. "And someone saw a Monstrous Nightmare."

Both of them then dodged another fireball, or it was like the Viking scout dodged and Stoick just brushed it off, literally.

"Any Night Furies?" Asked Stoick.

"None so far."

"Good."

* * *

Hiccup continued his run towards the armory. All around him, Vikings were lighting lanterns and bringing out their weapons. Once he entered the blacksmith's, he took off his fur vest.

"How nice of you to join the party." said the blacksmith, who was a scruffy man with a long blond braided moustache, tight-fitting shirt and pants, and a prosthetic left arm and right peg leg. The prosthetic arm was in use of a hammer, pounding at a sword. "I thought you'd be carried off." he joked. The man's name was Gobber, and he was mostly in charge that Hiccup stays out of trouble.

"Who, me?" Hiccup asked after he finished tying a work apron around him. "Nah, I'm waaay too tough for their taste." he said, barely lifting up a hammer. "They wouldn't know what to do with all this." he says, gesturing to his non-existent muscles.

"Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?" said another voice.

A boy Hiccup's age came into the armory from the back room carrying a bundle of swords in his arms. He had auburn hair like Hiccup's, but a little more redder, and more wild than shaggy. His eyes are dark blue, a strange color for Vikings, and his skin was light like Hiccup's. He was pretty thin as well, but not as thin as Hiccup. He wore a black tunic, navy blue leggings, brown fur boots, metal leg guards, and a short sword strapped onto his belt.

"Ha, ha, very funny, Ragnar." Hiccup said sarcastically.

Ragnar Iverson is the son of two of Berk's best warriors, who died in a dragon raid when he was a baby. So, he was raised with Hiccup like a brother.

"Hey, what would you do without us?" asked a different voice, this one sounding feminine.

The boys turned and saw a girl their age fixing some arrows. She had dark brown hair in two pigtails reaching to the nape of her neck, with long sweeping bangs curled down her left cheek. Her skin was an olive tan, showing off the firelight coming from the hearth, and her chocolate brown eyes seem to enhance it. She wore a dark blue shirt with semi-long sleeves, a brown leather skirt to her knees, black leggings, brown leather ankle boots, and a silver dragon pendant around her neck. She looks pretty and petite, but she's tougher than she looks.

"You're right about that, Cosette. What would he do?" said Ragnar, looking at Hiccup, who just rolled his eyes playfully.

Cosette Henderson is the daughter of a Viking and a Roman captive, which resulted in the not-so-Viking name. Like Ragnar, her parents died in a dragon hunt, so she was raised alongside him and Hiccup. The three had been best friends since they were small, and they were inseparable.

 _ ** _ **The meathead with interchangeable hands is Gobber. And those two are Ragnar and Cosette, my best and only friends. The three of us had been his apprentices ever since we were little. Well, littler.**_**_

Hiccup took a couple of the swords that Ragnar was carrying and started to reheat the blunt blades.

* * *

Stoick was still outside, ordering other Vikings. "Move down to the lower banks! We'll counter attack with the catapults." he said as a dragon burned down a roof.

 _ ** _ **See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses.**_**_ That sure explains it.

"Fire!" cried out an attack cry.

"All right, let's go!" came a voice that got Hiccup's attention. He looked out the window and saw the Fire Brigade, a group of teenage Vikings his age.

 _ ** _ **Oh, that's Fishlegs,...**_**_

Fishlegs Ingermen was a big chubby blond Viking boy with small legs and a mouth that can fill a textbook. He wore a large fur shirt, pants, boots and a tiny helmet.

 _ ** _ **Snotlout,...**_**_

Snotlout Jorgenson was Hiccup's cousin and everything a Viking should be, including a large ego to fill an ocean. He had black straggly hair, a shirt with a grey fur vest, pants, fur boots, a helmet with ram horns, and decent muscles that he's so eager to show off.

 _ ** _ **The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and...**_**_

The Thorston twins, though they share a birth date and looks, the only thing they have in common is their love for violence and mischief.

Ruffnut is the girl and she wears her long blonde in three thick braids, two over her shoulders and the other one on her back. She also wears a tan vest under a dark tunic and skirt, leggings, cloth and boots. Her helmet has two long horns on both sides and spikes down the middle.

Tuffnut wears his hair down, and he wears a dark fur vest with a grey tunic, dark leggings and boots. His helmet is similar to his sister's, except the main horns are different and at a different angle.

The last Viking is the one whose voice got Hiccup off guard. She just put out a fire with her bucket of water, and then a fireball exploded behind her, highlighting her figure, which in his eyes, happened in slow-motion.

 _ ** _ **Astrid.**_**_

Astrid Hofferson; the perfect Viking. Not only in looks, but in battle as well. She had blue eyes, blonde hair braided down her back, bangs covering her left eye, a leather headband around her head, a light blue shirt, cloth bracers, a leather skirt decorated with skulls and spikes, dark leggings, and brown fur boots.

Ragnar and Cosette saw Hiccup staring dreamily over at Astrid. Both of them rolled their eyes, Ragnar with a teasing glint in his eyes, Cosette in annoyance. Ragnar snapped his fingers in front of his friend's face. "Berk to Hiccup."

"Wh-what?" asked Hiccup, getting out of his trance.

"Forget it, Hiccup." said Cosette as she continued sharpening an axe. "She wouldn't get too close to you, even if she was on fire and you had the last bucket of water in town."

Ragnar gave her a harsh glare, but Hiccup stopped him from saying anything. "She's right, you know that."

"But that shouldn't stop you from trying." The Iverson boy insisted.

Suddenly, Gobber pulled Hiccup away from the window. He groaned. "Come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark!"

"Oh, you made plenty of marks." Gobber retorted. "All in the wrong places."

"Please, two minutes." Hiccup pleaded. "I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date." At that last statement, Cosette and Ragnar rolled their eyes again.

Gobber started counting his fingers. "You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe. You can't even throw one of these!" he said, lifting up a pair of bolas before a Viking snatched them from his hand and hurled it towards a dragon.

"I know, I know." Hiccup said before gesturing to a contraption. "But this will throw it for me." The machine was something he, Ragnar, and Cosette built in their spare time. He patted it, and it launched a bola at lightning speed at a nearby Viking. Cosette, Ragnar, and Gobber all flinched.

"Now that right there, that's what I am talking about!" Gobber shouted.

"Mild calibration issue..." Hiccup started.

"Mild?" questioned Cosette, while Ragnar merely lifted an eyebrow. Hiccup really has a talent for sugarcoating.

"Look, Hiccup." said Gobber. "If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all...this."

Hiccup looked at what Gobber pointed out. "You just gestured to all of me."

"That's right. Stop being all of you."

"Not helping, Gobber." said Ragnar.

"You sir, are playing a dangerous game." Hiccup replied crossly. "Keeping all this raw Viking-ness contained, there will be consequences!"

"I'll take my chances." Gobber deadpanned and picked a sword and handed to Hiccup. "Sword, sharpen, now." Hiccup gave his mentor a glare before beginning to sharpen the blunt blade, with his friends giving him sympathetic looks.

 _ ** _ **One day, I'll get out there, 'cause killing a dragon is everything around here. A Nadder head is sure to get at least noticed.**_**_

The Deadly Nadder is a large bird-like dragon with spikes on its crown, poisonous spikes that can be unleashed from its tail at will, comes in all colors, and can shoot white-hot fire.

 _ ** _ **Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those dragons will definitely get me a girlfriend.**_**_

The Gronckle is a short, lumpy dragon with super small wings for a dragon of its weight. They also be any color, with bumpy skin, a bludgeon-like tail, and can shoot lava and fire.

 _ ** _ **A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status.**_**_

The Hideous Zippleback is a two-headed dragon, one head breathes gas, the other one ignites it.

A Zippleback blew up a storehouse, and the animals all scurried away.

"They found the sheep!" cried a Viking.

"Concentrate fire over the lower bank!" ordered Stoick.

 _ ** _ **And then, there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.**_**_

A Monstrous Nightmare came up one of the catapults, scales alight with flames, snarling with fangs sticking out of its jaw, and crawling like a lizard.

"Reload!" said Stoick. "I'll take care of this." He began slapping the dragon across the face with his hammer.

 _ ** _ **But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one's ever seen. We call it the...**_**_

"NIGHT FURY!"

"Get down!"

A large white and purple blast of light illuminated the sky as a shadow quickly flew by, destroying the catapult. Hiccup, Ragnar and Cosette all looked out the window, trying to get another glimpse of it.

 _ ** _ **This thing never steals food, never shows up, and...**_**_

Another white and purple blast blew up another catapult.

 _ ** _ **Never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm gonna be the first.**_**_

Gobber came up the three of them, putting on his axe prosthetic. "Man the fort, you three. They need me out there." He started to leave, but then turned around. "Stay. Put. There." The three friends just gave him a questioning look. "You know what I mean." he said before he headed out.

Hiccup then turned away, threw off his apron, put back on his vest, and started to wheel out his bola launcher. But, Ragnar and Cosette stopped him, also taking off their aprons.

"Where are you going?" asked Ragnar.

"Look, this is the chance I've been waiting for." said Hiccup. "Might as well jump on it."

"Not without us, you're not." said Cosette as she grabbed a dagger.

Hiccup gave his friends a smile. "Okay. Rag, help me roll this out."

Ragnar began wheeling out the bola launcher alongside Hiccup while Cosette trailed behind them, while all of them dodging and ignoring Vikings. They made it to a cliff, and while Ragnar and Cosette stood watch, Hiccup readied the launcher.

"Come on. Give me something to shoot at. Give me something to shoot at." said Hiccup under his breath.

Suddenly, a shadow caught his eye, barely seen in the night sky. A familiar blast of white and purple light destroyed another catapult. Hiccup fire the launcher, which threw off him. A sharp screech emitted as the shadow began descending towards the forest.

"Oh, I hit it. Yes, I hit it!" cheered Hiccup.

"You really hit it?" asked Cosette as she and Ragnar came over.

"Great job, Hic." said Ragnar, giving his friend a light punch on the shoulder.

"Did anybody else see that?" asked Hiccup, looking around. Suddenly, a snap and crunch was heard. The three friends turned around and saw a Monstrous Nightmare that had just crushed the bola launcher. "Except for you." Hiccup deadpanned.

"RUN!" cried Cosette as the Nightmare began chasing after them. Luckily, their cries weren't unheard.

Cosette threw her dagger at the dragon, which left a slash into its wing, but it didn't stop the Nightmare. The three friends each hid behind a pillar, which was relief for Hiccup, who barely dodged a stream of fire. Ragnar was about to withdraw his sword when Stoick came and punched the Nightmare away from them. The dragon attempted to shoot another fire blast, but out came a weak little fireball.

"You're all out." said Stoick before he punched the dragon again, sending to flee with the other dragons that were still alive. The sky had begun to turn light purple, signifying dawn.

 _ **Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know.**_

Ragnar and Cosette came out of hiding when the pillar that Hiccup was behind collapsed, and tumbled down. Sounds of Vikings from afar caused the three of them to cringe.

"Sorry, Dad." Hiccup said, not looking up to see Stoick's harsh glare. That's right. Hiccup is Stoick's son, and the heir to the throne of Berk. Lucky him.


	2. Want to Be a Real Viking

My Version of How to Train Your Dragon

 ** **A/N: Chapter 2 coming up! I'm stoked to continue on with this. I really want to know you guys' thoughts about my first fanfiction story. So, don't forget to leave a review. Also, my OC character of Ragnar is NOT copied from the OC character belonging to Optimus524.****

 ** **Story rolling, action!****

Chapter 2

Want to be a Real Viking

The final crashing of the burned down pillar only intensified Stoick's glare down at his son. Ragnar and Cosette timidly came up to their best friend and stood next to him. Stoick tried not to be mad with the Iverson boy and the Henderson girl. These two would do anything for his son, and those three practically grew up together, in the same house, but belonging to different family names. Right now, Hiccup was not living up to the Haddock name. He never had.

"Ok, I know this looks really bad, Dad, but I shot down a Night Fury." Hiccup stated, trying to make light of the situation. Ragnar and Cosette both slapped their palms to their foreheads and quietly groaned. Of course he had to bring that up now!

Stoick also groaned, but for another reason, and dragged his son by the vest, with the other two following. "It's not like the other times, Dad. I really did hit one! Cosette and Ragnar saw me do it!" His friends gave him an exasperated glare, telling him not to bring them into the conversation. "It crashed somewhere by Raven's Point. We should organize a search party and-"

"Stop, Hiccup!" Stoick said to him, making him flinch at the volume of his voice. "Just stop. Every time you step outside, disaster strikes! Can't you see that I have bigger problems to deal with? Winter's in a few months, and we need to feed an __entire__ village before the first storm hits."

Hiccup awkwardly looked around. "Between you and me, the village could do with a little __less__ feeding, wouldn't you think?" His statement cause a few Vikings to look at their stomachs, undignified, while Ragnar and Cosette bit their tongues to stop themselves from snickering.

Stoick then turned his attention to them. "Look, I raised you two under my roof. And I appreciate everything that you do. But, can't you two try to talk some sense into him?" he said, gesturing to Hiccup.

"What are we, his bodyguards?" asked Cosette, trying to stop herself from raising her voice. "We couldn't stop him, even if we wanted to."

"That's why we don't even try to stop him." said Ragnar. Hiccup gave his friends a grateful look. Aside from them, Hiccup is the only one in the village who would actually defy his father.

Stoick gave a heavy sigh, and focused back on Hiccup. "Look, you are many things, Hiccup, but a dragon killer is not one of them." He turned to Gobber. "Take all three of them back home." With that, he left to tend the village and Gobber began escorting the three friends back to the Haddock house. While walking, they heard the teasing and snarky tones of some of the other teens.

"Quite a performance." jeered Tuffnut, while Ruffnut just cackled.

"I've never seen anyone messed up so badly. Epic failure. " laughed Snotlout.

"Thank you." Hiccup said sarcastically, not even bothering to ignore their jeers and mocking. "I was really trying, so..." he trailed off.

Gobber pushed Snotlout out of the way, while Cosette punched him and Tuffnut in their faces to wipe off their smug grins. Ragnar just gave Ruffnut a harsh glare to shut her up. They then looked at Fishlegs and Astrid. Fishlegs looked like he maybe wanted to say something, but just kept quiet. Astrid just picked up her axe and walked away, not even bothering to do anything.

Cosette gave a fiery glare at Astrid's retreating braid. Ragnar just gently pulled her away. He and Hiccup knew that there's a bad history between Astrid and Cosette, ever since they were kids, so they don't talk about it very often. Or else, Astrid would be losing a limb right there, or a long time ago.

Cosette gave Ragnar a sad but grateful smile and continued walking alongside Hiccup. Ragnar gazed longingly at her. He's got a crush on Cosette for as long as he can remember. Probably since the day she moved into the Haddock house. But he never acted on it, because he was afraid that he would ruin their friendship. He thought that friendship was all she wanted from him.

But little did he knew that she felt the same way about him, but she didn't say anything for the same exact reason.

* * *

"I really did one." Hiccup said to Gobber as he approached his house.

"Sure, Hiccup." He replied sarcastically.

"He never listens." Hiccup began complaining. "And when he does, it's always with this disappointed scowl, like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich." He then began imitating his father, in an accent that was almost the exact brogue as Stoick's. " _ _'Excuse me, barmaid. I've afraid you've brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms, lots of guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fishbone!'__ " Ragnar and Cosette both stifled another laugh at his impression of the Chief.

"Now, you got it all wrong." said Gobber. "It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand."

Hiccup, Ragnar, and Cosette all gave their mentor a look between confusion and insulted. What kind of comforting was that? Then again, Gobber wasn't really one for sensetivity.

"Thank you for summing that up." Hiccup said sarcastically.

"What I'm saying is, stop trying to be something you're not." Gobber said.

"I just want to be one of you guys." Hiccup said dejectedly as he enters his house.

"Nice one, Gobber." Cosette said sarcastically.

"Yeah." said Ragnar, giving sarcasm as well. "Real smooth." The two then followed Hiccup inside. Gobber sighed, then left.

Hiccup peeked out the door to check if Gobber had gone. He then got his notebook and a charcoal lead pencil and tucked them in an inside pocket of his vest. He was about to spring out the back door when he was stopped by Cosette.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, Hiccup?" She asked. She and Ragnar already knew what their best friend was going to do.

Ragnar then came up. "We all know that forest like the back of our hands, but you sure that the Night Fury crashed somewhere over there?"

"Look," Hiccup sighed. "We know I shot it down. You two saw it. I'm going to find it, and if it's not dead, I'll finish it off."

His two best friends sighed. "Well, we meant what we said to your dad." Said Ragnar. "We couldn't stop you from doing something, even if we tried."

Cosette nodded. "So, we might as well support you." She went to go grab her bow, but Hiccup stopped her.

"No. This is something I need to do alone."

Cosette gave him a surprised look. "Are you insane?"

"We're Vikings. Of course we're insane." Ragnar joked. Cosette gave him a glare. "But she's right about that, Hiccup."

"Dad got mad at all of us today. I don't want him to get even more mad at you two because you did something crazy with me." said Hiccup.

Ragnar and Cosette sighed in defeat. If there's one thing Viking-like about Hiccup, it's his stubbornness. But, they're glad that each of them cares for the other two so much, they're willing to take all the hits, even physically.

"Fine." Said Cosette. "But be careful."

Hiccup gave his friends another grateful smile before he rushed out the back door to hunt down a Night Fury.

* * *

 ** **A/N: Sorry about this short chapter. Just wanted to get this scene out of the way. See you guys in Chapter 3! Got to fly! :)****


	3. Viking Meeting

My Version of How to Train Your Dragon

 **A/N: I can't believe how fast I'm going with this! Chapter 3 already! Not bad for a newbie. I hope that you guys can leave your thoughts about this story so far. And what you think of my OC characters. True, not much about them is shown yet. But, you'll soon begin to understand them more.**

 **Chapter 3, here we go!**

Chapter 3

Viking Meeting

At the Great Hall, Stoick was discussing with the other adult Vikings about organizing another search party for the dragons' nest. Of course, he doesn't get good feedback about his plan.

"Either we finish them, or they finish us!" shouted Stoick, trying to persuade his reluctant crowd. "It's the only way we'll be rid of them!" He gestured to a map laid on a nearby table. "If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home." Stoick then grabbed a knife and stabbed it into the map, where it was depicting the area where the dragons were, the place they call Helheim's Gate. A fitting name. "One more search, before the ice sets in!" he announced.

"Those ships never come back." said one Viking. Some others agreed, with words or just with nods of their heads.

Stoick was not deterred, though. "We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now, who's with me?" he asked.

The group of Vikings were still hesitant. Stoick then tried a different tactic. "All right, those who stay will look after Hiccup." Immediately, every Viking agreed to the hunt. They certainly didn't to look after the young troublesome heir, even if his only friends could stop from doing something crazy. "That's better." said Stoick, then dismissed everyone.

Gobber yawned and stretched. "All right, I'll pack my undies."

Stoick shook his head. "No, I need to stay and train the new recruits, including Ragnar and Cosette."

Gobber internally groaned. This wasn't going to be easy if he was going to convince his old friend to agree to his idea that he just had when he left the trio of friends back at the Haddock house.

"Yeah, and while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall." He then added sarcasm to his next sentences. "Molten steel, razor-sharp blades, lots of time to himself. What could possibly go wrong?"

"What am I going to do with him, Gobber?" Stoick asked with a heavy sigh.

"Put him in training with the others." Gobber suggested. There, he finally said it.

"No, I'm serious."

"So am I. Ragnar and Cosette would help me keep an eye on him. He will listen to them." said Gobber, trying to persuade his friend.

"I know that, but he'll be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage." said Stoick, his overprotective father mode on.

"You don't know that." said Gobber.

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't." Gobber tried to stop this from turning this into an argument.

"Listen. You know what he's like." said Stoick, standing up. "From the time he could crawl, he's been... different. He never listens, he has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him and the other two fishing, and he takes them hunting for trolls!"

"Trolls exist!" retorted Gobber. "They steal your socks. But only the left ones. What's with that?" Stoick gave him a glare. At least he knew where the three friends got the idea. He then sighed.

"When I was a boy-" he started.

"Here we go again." Gobber muttered under his breath. The story about his own childhood, when his own son is nothing like him. Well, not physically, but he does get his stubbornness from him.

Stoick ignored him and just continued. "My father told me to bang my head against a rock, and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. Do you know what happened then?" he asked.

"You got a headache." Gobber sarcastically guessed.

"That rock split into two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains. Level forests. Tame seas!" Stoick said before he sat back down. "Even as a boy, I knew who I was, what I had to become. Hiccup is not that boy."

"You can't stop him, Stoick." said Gobber. "You can only prepare him, and since you're raising his best friends, you have to help them as well. I know it seems hopeless now, but the truth is that you won't be around to protect all three of them. He's going to get out again, whether Cosette and Ragnar tried to stop him or not. He's probably out there now, with or without them."

They both had no idea just how right Gobber was at that moment.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry again about another short chapter. Hang onto your saddles, though, because Chapter 4 will soon be posted, and there, a certain misfit Viking will make the big decision that decides his destiny.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	4. Night Fury Encounter

My Version of How to Train Your Dragon

 **A/N: Well, it's been a few days since I've posted a new chapter. Two people, and I won't mention who, kept hogging the only family computer in my house! I seriously need to get my own personal laptop. I also wanted to give me thanks to the people who have read my story and liked it so far. Now, onto one of the most exciting parts of the story!**

 **Chapter 4, ready, set, action!**

Chapter 4

Night Fury Encounter

Hiccup checked what had been his fourteenth guessed location of the crash, and gave an angry huff. He had been searching nearly all day, and still not one sign of the downed dragon. He X-ed out the location, scribbled all over the map in his notebook, snapped it shut, and tucked it away in his vest pocket with his pencil.

"Oh, the gods hate me." he complained. "Some people lose their knife or their mug. Oh, not me. I managed to lose an entire DRAGON!" He pushed away a tree branch in his anger, but it came up, slapping him in the face. He took a look at the tree again and saw it was bent down and nearly snapped in half. A huge and deep trail then led from it, like something huge was dragged across the ground.

Hiccup carefully slid down into the trail, climbing over exposed tree roots and rocks, wondering what had happened. Nothing could be this big, unless it was...

He gasped and immediately crouched down. He saw something big, that's for sure. He cautiously peeked again, taking a better look at it. It was a dragon, that's for sure. But, he had never seen this kind before. It was big, but not as big as other dragons. It had pure black scales covering its entire body. Hiccup took out his small dagger that his dad always made him carry around, and carefully made his way up to the dragon, behind a boulder. Two huge bat-like wings were tangled up in ropes, and so were its four short yet powerful legs. It was a real live Night Fury.

"Oh, wow." Hiccup whispered. "I did it." He then grew excited. "Oh, I did it! This fixes everything! Yes!" He then put one foot on the dragon, acting like a hero. "I have brought down this mighty beast!" The dragon suddenly groaned as it slowly began to wake up. Hiccup panicked and backed away, but shakily came back up to it. He saw it breathing heavily, and when he saw those green eyes, similar to his own, he felt like he was in a trance. He looked away, but gave a glance back at the Night Fury.

Hiccup took a few deep breaths. This was his moment. "I'm gonna kill you, dragon." he whispered, then readied his knife. "I'm gonna... "I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. I'M A VIKING!" he ended, shouting at the dragon.

The Night Fury gave another moan as Hiccup raised the knife over his head. He looked at the dragon again, seeing something like... fear, reflected in those haunting eyes. He quickly shut his eyes, trying to brush off this feeling he had. Was it sympathy? Guilt? He heard the Night Fury give a defeated moan, like it was telling him to just get it over with, not even trying to get up and fight. Hiccup tried with all his might to bring down the knife into the scaly hide, but he slumped his hands down, overwhelmed with guilt.

He looked at the Night Fury, all tangled up in ropes. The ropes that _he_ shot. It was his fault. "I did this." Hiccup whispered. He turned to leave, but couldn't bear to leave the dragon there. He closed his eyes, knowing what to do, but would probably regret for the rest of his life. But, he couldn't help but feel like it was the right thing to do. He came up to the Night Fury again quickly and began cutting the ropes around it, checking every few seconds to see if someone was nearby.

When he finished cutting the last rope, the Night Fury sprang up to its paws and pinned Hiccup to the boulder with one paw. He was so scared, he felt like he couldn't breathe. He glanced at the dragon, its eyes still having that effect on him. But, while it was trying to act tough and ferocious, its eyes still had fear in them. The Night Fury opened its jaws, revealing lots of sharp teeth. Not as sharp as others, but still pointed. Hiccup braced himself, ready for the dragon to eat him alive. But, the Night Fury just gave him a powerful and ear-splitting roar in his face and leaped away into the trees.

Hiccup shakily got back on his wobbly legs and saw the Night Fury attempting to fly, but kept crashing down and hitting into boulders. One last roar was heard before it disappeared into the mist. Hiccup could feel his heart beating so fast, it felt like it would explode inside his chest. The roar that he received was still ringing in his ears. He took quick deep breaths to try and slow down his heart rate. As he turned to try and head back to the village, his legs finally gave in, and he collapsed in a dead faint.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry again about the short chapter. Please don't throw swords at the computer. Don't worry, though. The next chapter again may be short, depending on a few things. But, I can promise you this: I'll try to upload a new chapter or more every week. So, I'll see you guys in Chapter 5!**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	5. A Reluctant Recruit

My Version of How to Train Your Dragon

 **A/N: Okay, I made a piecrust promise; easily made, easily broken! Those two some bodies were hogging the computer again! All week! I really need my own laptop.**

 **Well, Chapter 5, here we go.**

Chapter 5

A Reluctant Recruit

When Hiccup finally came to, he had hoped that all of that was just a nightmare. But the cut ropes and the ringing in his ears didn't go with his theory. He glanced at the sky and saw the sunset, in all its fiery and warm glory. It was time to head back.

Hiccup picked up his knife that he dropped when he fainted, tucked it back into his inside vest pocket, and made his way back home just as the sun disappeared beneath the horizon.

As he entered his house, he saw his father stoking the fire, Ragnar polishing his sword, and Cosette clearing out the dinner dishes. His friends saw him sneaking in, and gave him a motion to head upstairs so that Stoick doesn't see him. Hiccup nods back at them and began to tiptoe past his dad and to the stairs.

"Hiccup." said Stoick, not even looking from the fireplace.

"Dad." said Hiccup, freezing at his place on the stairs.

 _How does he do that?_ he wondered. But, he decided to tell his father and friends the epiphany that he had. "I gotta talk to you, Dad." Hiccup said, coming back down to the first step.

"I need to speak with you, too, son." said Stoick, turning to face him.

Ragnar and Cosette gave each other a sideways glance. This is going to be interesting. This kind of interaction almost never happens between this father and son.

Hiccup and Stoick took a deep breath and spoke at the same time. "I've decided I can't fight dragons./It's time you learn how to fight dragons. What?"

Cosette and Ragnar took a step back. This was either going to be really bad or really interesting.

"You go first." said Stoick.

"No, you go." Hiccup replied.

"Ok." Stoick said, bringing his hands together. "You get your wish. Dragon training, you start in the morning. All three of you." he said, gesturing to Ragnar and Cosette as well.

Hiccup froze for a second. This was bad. "Oh, man, I should've gone first. because, you know, I've been thinking, we already have a lot of dragon-killing Vikings. Don't we need more bread-making Vikings, or home-repair Vikings?" he said, trying to sound enthusiastic about it.

His friends were looking at him like he had lost his mind. The three were considered to have the most sensible minds in the island, despite Hiccup's incidents. But, Stoick doesn't seem to notice his son's hesitation.

"You're gonna need this." He handed his son a single-bladed axe; heavy enough that Hiccup could stagger a bit, but can still carry.

"But, I can't fight dragons." said Hiccup.

"Sure you can." said Stoick, oblivious to his son's reluctance.

"Ok, rephrase." Hiccup took a quick deep breath and said it again, this time trying to enunciate. "Dad, I can't fight dragons."

"Sure you can, and you will." said Stoick. He lifted up the axe with Hiccup's hands still on it. "When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you. That means you walk like, you talk like us, you think like us. No more of all this." he said, waving his hands to Hiccup.

"You just gestured to all of me." said Hiccup dryly.

"Do we have a deal?" Stoick asked.

"This conversation's feeling very one-sided." Hiccup said, still in his dry tone.

"Deal?" Stoick pressured, almost shouting, making Ragnar and Cosette flinch in the background.

Hiccup sighed heavily with defeat. "Deal." he finally said.

"Good." said Stoick as he hoisted a huge basket of supplies over his back. "Train hard, all of you. I'll be back soon. Probably." He put on his helmet and left the house.

"And I'll be here. Maybe." said Hiccup doubtfully as the door closed shut. When it did, he dropped the axe and slowly climbed up the stairs to his room.

Ragnar and Cosette followed him. Something was wrong. Hiccup should've been excited to finally be in training with them. But he wasn't. Something had happened. They found him on his bed, staring at the ceiling. They sat on either side of it and looked down at him.

"You okay, Hiccup?" asked Cosette. The response was just a nod.

"Want to talk about it?" Ragnar asked. "What happened out there?"

Hiccup sat up. "If I told you guys, you'd either laugh or rat me out to Dad."

"Why would we do that?" Cosette asked, raising an eyebrow. "We would never do that."

"You might after I tell you this." Hiccup took a deep breath and told his friends what had happened, every single second of it. When he finished, he dejectedly looked at them. They looked shocked and confused.

"Okay." Ragnar finally said after a moment of tense silence. "Let us get this straight."

Cosette began recalling what Hiccup told them. "So, you found the Night Fury, but instead of killing it, you let it go."

Ragnar then continued. "And the Night Fury also let you go when it could've killed you for shooting it down, and it just left."

Hiccup released a held breath. "That's pretty much it." He waited for his friends to start yelling at him and report him to his dad. Instead, they smiled at him, looking proud.

Ragnar patted his foster brother on the shoulder. "That was a very brave and honorable thing you did, Hiccup."

Hiccup blinked. Did he heard what he thought he heard?

"They said that showing mercy takes more courage than showing none." said Cosette. "But what confuses me is that the Night Fury showed the same thing."

"Yeah." said Ragnar. "What's up with that?"

Hiccup let out a yawn. "Let's continue this after training tomorrow."

Ragnar and Cosette both tried to contain a yawn themselves. "Good idea." they said.

"No telling anyone." Hiccup reminded them.

"Of course not." said Ragnar. "We're not that stupid. If anyone else found out, you'd be banished by now."

"Besides, remember our motto when we were kids?" reminded Cosette. "'Misfits we may be, but we have to stick together.'"

The boys smiled, remembering that childhood motto they made up when they became friends. Back then, people would call them the Misfit Trio because they were different than most Vikings. They sometimes still do, but not around them.

"'Night, Hiccup." the two said to him.

"'Night, guys." Hiccup said as he crawled under his bed sheet.

Ragnar and Cosette left Hiccup's room, bade goodnight to each other, went to their own rooms, and quickly fell asleep, nervous about tomorrow. First day of training. Talk about pressure.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm going to be super busy this week. I'm glad I got this out of the way before things start going insane. Chapter 6, coming up next week. Finally, more excitement!**

 **See you guys then! Got to fly! ;)**


	6. First Day of Training

My Version of How to Train Your Dragon

 **A/N: FINALLY! This chapter has been a pain to get down!**

 **Also, to TafaniG, I would like to hear some ideas for some OC characters. Now that the third season of Race to the Edge is finally out, I could use some help for some later chapters. I do plan on doing the whole HTTYD series, except "Legend of the BoneKnapper", "Gift of the Night Fury", and "Dawn of the Dragon Racers".**

 **Chapter 6: roll it!**

Chapter 6

First Day of Training

Morning came, and the first day of dragon training begins. The Misfit Trio got up, washed up, and ate a quick breakfast of rolls and yak milk. When they finished, Hiccup hoisted his axe up in his arms, Ragnar strapped his short sword onto his belt, and Cosette got her bow and a quiver full of arrows. All three left the house to see a cloudy gray sky. A perfect setting for the first day of dragon training.

The Misfit Trio saw the other teens outside of the Killing Arena, weapons in hand. Fishlegs had a small hammer, Snotlout had a mace, the twins had spears, and Astrid had her trusty double headed axe.

Gobber lifted up the door leading inside the arena. "Welcome to dragon training!" he announced.

"No turning back." said a confident Astrid, as she and the others entered the ring.

"I hope I get some serious burns!" said Tuffnut excitedly, eager for some violence.

"I'm going for some mauling." said Ruffnut, sharing her brother's enthusiasm. "Like, on my shoulder or lower back."

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." said Astrid coolly.

"Yeah, no kidding." said a sarcastic Hiccup, making his presence known to the others. "Pain. Love it."

"Oh, great." Tuffnut complained. "Who let _him_ in?"

"Shut it, Tuff." Ragnar growled as he glared at the Thorston boy as he came to Hiccup's side.

Cosette appeared at the other side of Hiccup. Astrid gave her a harsh glare, and she returned it, even more spitefully.

"Henderson." said Astrid.

"Hofferson." said Cosette, seething through her teeth.

Now would be a good time to explain the bad blood between the two girls. When they were 10, they used to be friends. What happened? Well, Astrid was jealous of Hiccup and Ragnar because Cosette was spending more time with them than with her. She couldn't understand what's so special about those boys. One was an orphan who'd rather read then learn combat, and the other couldn't defend himself, even if his life depended on it. And he was the heir, for Thor's sake!

So, one day, she convinced Cosette to spend the afternoon with just her. Later, Ragnar came to her, his arms bruised, and told her that Hiccup got hurt by Snotlout and the twins. He tried to stop them, but he was forced into a corner. The twins held him back while Snotlout beat up Hiccup.

Cosette believed that if she had spent the day with them, Hiccup wouldn't have gotten hurt and Ragnar wouldn't be stuck in a corner, helplessly watching Hiccup get beat up. Astrid was shocked about what happened, but she couldn't care less. That really ticked off Cosette, and she lashed out at her. Cosette blamed Astrid for that accident ever since.

"Let's get started." said Gobber, breaking the tension. "Remember, the recruit that does the best will win the honor of killing their first dragon in front of the entire village." He twisted his hook in a threatening manner, making the Misfit Trio flinch a bit.

"Uh, Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so, does that disqualify him or…." Snotlout was shut up by two red-hot glares from Cosette and Ragnar. But, that still didn't stop him from sharing a few snickers with the twins.

"Can I please use those muttonheads for target practice?" growled Cosette, pointing her bow at them.

Ragnar placed a hand on her shoulder, not seeing the faint blush on her face, much to her relief. "Relax, save it for the dragons."

"If they don't get me first." said Hiccup dryly.

"Don't worry." said Gobber, placing an arm over Hiccup's shoulders. "They'll see you as weak, less of a target, and go for the more Viking-like teens instead."

The Misfit Trio rolled their eyes. _Real comforting, Gobber._ They all thought as they got in line.

Gobber started walking between the recruits and the rumbling cages. "Now, behind these doors are just a few of the dragons you'll learn to fight." he began, pointing to one rumbling cage at a time. "The Deadly Nadder."

"Speed, 8. Armor, 16." stated Fishlegs.

"The Hideous Zippleback."

"11 stealth times 2."

"The Monstrous Nightmare."

"Fire-power, 15."

"The Terrible Terror."

"Attack, 8. Venom, 12."

"Could you stop that?!" yelled Gobber. "And the Gronckle."

"Jaw strength, 8." Fishlegs whispered.

Snotlout saw Gobber placing his hand on the lever of the Gronckle's cage. "Whoa, aren't you gonna teach us first?" he asked, sounding a bit panicked.

The Misfit Trio gave each other a small smirk. Clearly, the other teens didn't know Gobber as well as they did.

"I believe in learning on the job." stated Gobber with a smirk of his own as he pushed down the lever. A brown and angry Gronckle came bursting out, teeth bared and wings flapping rapidly.

"Called it." the Misfit Trio said as they and the other teens began scrambling around the arena.

"Today is about survival." instructed Gobber. "If you get blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's the first thing you're gonna need?"

Hiccup went for a sarcastic response. "A doctor?"

"Plus 5 speed?" guessed Fishlegs.

"A shield!" said Astrid and Cosette at the same time, giving each other a quick death glare.

"Shields, go!" shouted Gobber. The teens ran over to the weapon stacks where the shields were kept. "The shield is your most important weapon. If you have a choice between a sword and a shield, take the shield."

Ragnar saw Hiccup struggling with a shield, so he quickly helped him lift it up before picking his own shield.

But, Ruffnut and Tuffnut began fighting over a shield.

"Get your hands off my shield!" yelled Tuffnut.

"There's like, a million shields!" Ruffnut retorted back.

"Take that one." said Tuffnut, gesturing to another shield. "It has a flower. Girls like flowers, right?"

Feeling offended, Ruffnut finally wrenched the shield away and banged Tuffnut's head with it. "Oops." she said sarcastically. "Now this one has blood on it."

The twins were about to start another tug-of-war when the Gronckle fired at them, blasting them.

"Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out." said Gobber.

"Wait, what?" asked a dazed Tuffnut.

"Those shields are good for another thing: noise!" Gobber informed. "Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim."

The recruits began banging their weapons against their shields, disorienting the Gronckle.

"Every dragon has a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?" asked Gobber.

"Five?" Snotlout guessed.

"No, six!" replied a confident Fishlegs.

"Correct, six!" said Gobber. "Last two standing wins!" The Gronckle then blasted Fishlegs' shield out of his hand. "Fishlegs, out." Gobber said as Fishlegs began running for his life.

Cosette was firing arrow after arrow at the Gronckle. But, the arrows just bounced off its thick skin, and it fired at her, barely missing the girl as she flipped to the side.

Meanwhile, Snotlout was trying to make a move on Astrid. "So, I moved into my parents' basement. You should come by and work out. You look like you work out." Astrid just somersaulted away, leaving the Jorgenson boy to be blasted by the Gronckle.

"Snotlout, you're done." said Gobber.

Astrid landed next to the Misfit Trio. "So, I guess it's just the four of us, huh?" asked Hiccup, attempting to sound casual. Ragnar and Cosette glared at him, reminding him that now was not a good time. Astrid was not fazed, however.

"Nope, just you three." she said as she ran off.

Ragnar barely got himself and Hiccup to duck before the Gronckle fired again, while Cosette cartwheeled out of the way.

"One shot left!" said Gobber.

Hiccup lost his grip on his shield and was chasing after it. The Gronckle then set its sights on him, and Gobber, Cosette, and Ragnar saw that.

"Hiccup!" they cried.

The Gronckle got Hiccup pinned against the wall, and prepared to fire. The young heir braced himself for the shot, but only heat exploded to his side.

"And that's six." said Gobber, who had an angry Gronckle chomping down on his hook arm. "Go back to bed, you overgrown sausage!"

Soon, Gobber had locked up the Gronckle again. He then turned to the recruits, who were worn out and their hearts pounding. "Don't worry." he reassured them. "You'll get another chance. But remember," he reminded, mostly giving this to Hiccup. "A dragon will always, _always_ , go for the kill."

When everybody else began to leave, Ragnar and Cosette helped Hiccup back on his feet. He stared at where the Gronckle fired, and looked back at his friends, who were sharing the same thoughtful look.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap for Chapter 6! Whew! The next chapter will be short, but it will give the Misfit Trio more to think about. Personally, I love the history between Cosette and Astrid. I knew I wouldn't talk to someone if my friend got hurt because of them.**

 **Got to fly, fellow Dragoniters! I will see you in Chapter 7! Don't forget to review! ;)**


	7. My Claws Are Down

My Version of How to Train Your Dragon

 **A/N: Hello again, Dragoniters! I'm back with Chapter 7 with** _ **My Version of HTTYD**_ **! I've been loving the reviews you fellow Riders have been leaving me. And to that Guest reviewer, I will definitely consider your idea. I really like it. Also, to MMM, you'll have to see what happens between the girls. Right now, it's not pretty.**

 **On with the show! Roll it!**

Chapter 7

My Claws Are Down

"So why didn't you?" asked Hiccup as he picked up the bola. He, Ragnar, and Cosette were back in the area in the forest where Hiccup freed the Night Fury. The three of them knew that they were thinking the same thing earlier. If dragons always go for the kill, why did the most feared of all dragons spare Hiccup? He was an easy kill (No offense, Hiccup), so why didn't it?

Ragnar took the cut bola from Hiccup and examined it. He then tossed it away. "So, you said it was flying kind of weird." he said as they started walking again.

"Yeah." said Hiccup. "It kept crashing into things."

"How scary can a dragon be if it can't fly right?" asked Cosette. The boys just shrugged.

The Misfit Trio continued along the path where Hiccup released the Night Fury. Soon, they see light peeking out from between two huge boulders. They each squeezed through and saw the most peaceful scene they had ever seen.

It was a small, beautiful cove. It looked so peaceful and quiet, like nothing had disturbed it for more than centuries.

"How can a place like this even exist?" Cosette asked. The boys didn't answer. They were too amazed.

"Who am I kidding?" Hiccup said, breaking the silence. "This was stupid."

"Hey, you giving up?" asked Ragnar, ready to give his foster brother another lecture. But, he then spotted something shiny and black on the ground. The Misfit Trio all stooped down as Ragnar picked it up.

"Dragon scales." he said.

"To be honest," Cosette admitted, "I thought only stars can make black look beautiful."

"I'll say this," said Ragnar," I've never seen scales like this before."

"That was one of the thoughts racing through my mind when I first saw it." said Hiccup.

Suddenly, a huge, black figure zoomed past the Misfit Trio, making them jump back. The Night Fury was trying to climb up the cove wall, but it kept slipping on the rocks, until it was forced to glide back down in a skidding landing. The Misfit Trio slid down to a nearby stone ledge to get a better view.

They continued watching the Night Fury attempt to escape the cove, but up to no avail. Hiccup took out his journal and began to draw the dragon.

"Why don't you just... fly away?" he whispered.

"Maybe it can't because of that?" Ragnar said, pointing at the dragon's tail. Hiccup and Cosette followed the direction of where he was pointing and their breaths hitched in their throats.

 _It had only one tailfin._

The left tailfin was clean off.

Cosette flinched. "Please tell me that didn't happen when you shot it down." Her statement was emphasized when the Night Fury shot at the ground in frustration.

Hiccup looked down at his sketch and erased the left tailfin to distract him from his guilt.

The Misfit Trio watched the Night Fury fail again to fly. They then saw it try to catch fish in the pond, but failed that as well.

"I guess it's hungry." said Cosette.

"I would be if I was a big guy like him." said Ragnar.

Hiccup and Cosette gave him questioning looks.

"How do you know that the Night Fury is a male?" asked Hiccup.

Ragnar just shrugged. "Female dragons tend to be more vicious. Unless you want to get a closer look."

The Iverson boy seemed to know a little bit of almost everything. Especially when it came to healing and medicine. He had the knowledge and capability to become a healer, but that dream is unlikely to happen because of his reputation as a misfit.

Hiccup responded to his foster brother's previous statement with a slap on the shoulder. But his sudden action caused his charcoal pencil to slide down into the cove.

The Misfit Trio all held their breaths as the Night Fury perked up at the noise of the pencil clattering to the ground. The dragon just stared at the young Vikings, not making a move, breathing steadily. The Misfit Trio tilted their heads with curiosity, and the dragon showed them his intelligence by copying the same passive action. After a minute of tense silence, the Misfit Trio slowly and quietly backed out of the cove, the dragon's acid-green eyes never leaving them.

It was a quiet and slow walk as the Misfit Trio began their way back to the village. Gobber's words from training came back to them.

 _"'A dragon will always, always, go for the kill.'"_

If dragons always go for the kill, why didn't the Night Fury kill them when he saw them? And he did the same for Hiccup when he first found him. Were they wrong? Their thoughts were interrupted by raindrops on their heads. They then raced to get out of the incoming rain.

* * *

 **A/N: That's definitely a lot to think about, huh? I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as I can. It just depends on how things go. Life can be unpredictable. You'll see more tension between Astrid and Cosette, but nothing too violent to raise the rating. And, you'll see what's going on with Stoick and the other Vikings on the hunt.**

 **Until then, fellow Dragoniters! Got to fly! ;)**


	8. Book of Dragons

My Version of How to Train Your Dragon

 **A/N: Hey, Dragoniters! I am back with more** _ **My Version of HTTYD!**_

 **To TafaniG, I got your list. I LOVE your OCs! I just have one concern: their dragons. Those dragons are species not introduced in the series yet, except the Seashocker. If I use them, they'll have dragons that already have been introduced, if they must be unique species. We'll PM this discussion later if you want. Just let me know.**

 **Now, here's Chapter 8! Roll it.**

Chapter 8

Book of Dragons

The Misfit Trio entered the Great Hall, sopping wet to the bone. Gobber was doing a quick review of training.

"All right, where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?" he asked.

Astrid answered that question. "I mistimed my somersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble." That was just like her, critizizing every move she made, probably even her own gait.

"Yeah, we noticed." said a sarcastic Ruffnut. Even the most dim-witted Vikings can see Astrid's perfectionist self.

"No, you were great. That was so 'Astrid'." Snotlout said, trying to make a move. The Misfit Trio rolled their eyes at his inability to take a hint.

"She's right." said Gobber, getting the review back on topic. "You have to be hard on yourself."

The Misfit Trio each took a plate with food and sat down at a separate table, and not because of the others not leaving them spots to sit.

"Where did Hiccup go wrong?" asked Gobber. The three friends gave him a harsh look for bringing them into the conversation.

"Uh, he showed up?" guessed Ruffnut.

"He didn't get blasted?" Tuffnut played on. The twins were shut up by a harsh glare from Ragnar.

"He's never where he should be." said Astrid, always sounding indifferent.

A knife suddenly whizzed through the air and got the blade stuck in the wooden beam nearest to Astrid's head. Everyone jumped back slightly and saw Cosette with her forearm extended from the throw, and with a murderous glare.

"Don't act like you know everything, Hofferson." She all but growled. "A quick thing about where you went wrong: you left the three of us to fend for ourselves." She continued, gesturing to Hiccup and Ragnar. "That shows unreliability in battle. Keep that in mind." Cosette finally sat down, still narrowing her eyes at Astrid, who was copying her glare.

Finally, Gobber decided to break the thick tension.

"Well then," he began, clearing his throat. "Now that that notice has been notified, we now must know what we'll be up against." Gobber then brushed away some empty plates and threw down an old leather-bound book with the Berk crest stamped into the cover.

"The Dragon Manual." announced Gobber. "Everything we know about every dragon we know."

A clap of thunder was then heard from outside the Great Hall. "No attacks tonight." said Gobber with a sigh of relief. He then got up to leave. "Take this time to study up."

"Wait." said Tuffnut, with an expression between confused and horrified. "You mean read?"

"While we're still alive?" complained Ruffnut.

"Why read when you could just kill the things the words tell you about?" asked Snotlout, being ever so dim-witted.

"Uh, so you don't get killed in the first 10 seconds of a fight, dumbbell?" joked Ragnar from the next table. Hiccup and Cosette both bit their tongues to keep from laughing.

Before Snotlout could retort back, Fishlegs piped in. "Oh, I read it like, seven times!" he said eagerly. "There's this water dragon that shoots boiling water at your face. And, there's this other dragon that buries itself-"

"Yeah, that sounds interesting." Tuffnut interrupted with a bored expression. "There was a chance I was going to read it."

"But, now..." Ruffnut continued.

"You guys read. I'll go kill stuff." said Snotlout. He got up to leave, the twins a few steps behind him. Fishlegs followed them, eager to share more.

Hiccup got up from his seat and approached Astrid. "So, I guess the four of us will share?" he asked.

"Read it." said Astrid indifferently, and got up to leave, not before seeing Cosette's burning gaze, threatening her to do that again.

"Oh, all ours then. Wow. Okay, so I guess I'll see you-" He was cut off by a door slam.

Ragnar heard Cosette nearly snarling through her teeth. "Relax. She did nothing bad." he said.

"Well, if Ms. High-and-Mighty does something like that again, I'll strangle her!" said Cosette, banging her fist on the table to prove her threat.

"Come on, guys." said Hiccup. "Let's study up."

* * *

A few minutes later, after the Great Hall cleared out, the Misfit Trio lit a couple of candles and set them on the table. Hiccup opened the _Book of Dragons_ and began to read out loud.

" _Dragon classifications. Strike Class. Fear Class. Mystery Class._ "

Ragnar turned a page and continued reading. The page showed a short dragon with a wide mouth filled with teeth.

" _Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon inhabits dark, secluded cave and tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum can produce a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight._ "

Cosette turned a couple of pages and began her turn. This page showed a huge dragon with gigantic wings.

" _Timberjack. This gigantic creature has razor-sharp wings that can slice through full-grown trees. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight._ "

Hiccup turned the page and saw the dragon that Fishlegs was talking about earlier. It was huge, with a long neck and huge stomach.

" _Scauldron. Sprays scalding water at its victims. Extremely dangerous._ "

A clap of thunder and a flash of lighting made the Misfit Trio jump in their seats with a yelp. But, they soon relaxed and Ragnar continued reading.

" _Changewing. Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight._ " This dragon was long, with fangs sticking out of its jaw like a crocodile.

Cosette began skimming through the pages. "Gronckle. Zippleback. The Skrill. Boneknapper. Whispering Death."

Hiccup continued skimming. "Burns its victims. Buries its victims. Chokes its victims. Turns its victims inside out." That last one made the Misfit Trio shudder, each making a mental note to be sure to never cross paths with that dragon.

Ragnar joined in their skim. "Extremely dangerous. Extremely dangerous."

"Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight." Cosette turned a few more pages until she stopped at an almost blank page. She and Ragnar held their breaths as Hiccup read it.

" _Night Fury. Speed, unknown. Size, unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance: hide and pray one does not find you._ "

Hiccup got out his journal and opened it to his sketch of the Night Fury. As he placed it on top of the _Book of Dragons_ , he turned to his friends. "Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked.

They nodded. "We need to see him again." said Ragnar.

"After training tomorrow, we'll head back there." Cosette said. The boys nodded their heads, agreeing.

* * *

Out at sea, a few ships filled with Vikings armed to the teeth floated across the ocean.

"I can almost smell them." said Stoick, masking his anxiousness. "They're close." He turned to look at the thick fog bank hiding the nest. "Take us in!" he ordered.

The boats turned to port side and into the fog bank. As all of them became shrouded in the mist, a fierce shriek pierced the air.

* * *

 **A/N: Whew! How's that for a cliffhanger? If that even is a cliffhanger. Oh, well.**

 **I'm loving the reviews you guys are giving. I honestly thought that this story wasn't really worth it. But, you guys show that it is.**

 **I'll try to post a new chapter every week. I'll let you guys know if any difficulties arise so you guys won't get angry and start throwing swords at the computer. Next chapter, we'll see someone finally explode, and it's not going to be pretty.**

 **Well, I'll see you guys in Chapter 9!**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	9. Figuring Out Sides

My Version of How to Train Your Dragon

 **A/N: Well, this is good progress for me. Chapter 9 is ready. I have a warning to give out, though. I might be busy for the next couple of weeks, so, I might not post new chapters for a while. Worst case scenario: no posts until mid August, right before school starts again. Don't get mad at me. I'll still upload new chapters, just not as often.**

 **To TafaniG, I got your OCs. Really good. I'm not that concerned with the dragons anymore. But, I might not be able to have them in every chapter of RTTE. So, maybe I'll have the first two help the Riders find the Edge, then have them as guests in the future. The others, they will meet as you described them, and as guests along the others.**

 **And now, Chapter 9! Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

Figuring Out Sides

The next day, all the recruits were back in the Arena, this time set up like a maze. Everyone split up and waited for the dragon they're going to fight.

Hiccup though, took this time to ask Gobber a few questions. "You know, me, Ragnar, and Cosette noticed that the book had nothing on Night Furies." he said. "Is there, like, another book? A sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?"

A sudden stream of fire then melted Hiccup's axe to a stick, making him jump.

"Focus, Hiccup!" said Gobber, who was watching from above. "You're not even trying!"

Hiccup turned and saw a blue-and-yellow Deadly Nadder squawking at him. He began running as the Nadder began hopping from wall to wall.

"Today is all about attack!" announced Gobber. "Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter."

The Nadder roared as it showed the spines on its tail. It flung some towards Fishlegs, who barely blocked them with his shield, screaming. "I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!" he yelled.

"Oh, really?" yelled a sarcastic Ragnar as he dodged another fireball. "I've been questioning since day one! And I should be used to this!"

"Look for its blind spot." Gobber advised. "Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike in it."

The twins actually found the blind spot and were staying in it, much to Ruffnut's disgust, because of the non-hygienic smell from her brother.

"Ugh! Do you ever bathe?" she complained.

"If you don't like it then just get your own blind spot." Tuffnut said.

"How about I give you one?" Ruffnut threatened as she and her brother began to butt heads again. But, the Nadder got them back in its sight. The twins began running as the Nadder fired at them.

"Blind spot, yes. Deaf spot, not so much." Gobber joked.

Hiccup got back to asking questions. "So, how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?" he asked.

"No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale." said Gobber. "Now, get in there!" he yelled.

"I know, I know. But, hypothetically-"

"Hiccup!" came a hiss. Hiccup turned and saw Astrid, Snotlout, and surprisingly Cosette; who was 5 feet away from them, crouching down. "Get down!" Astrid whispered, and he complied, crouching next to Cosette.

The four recruits held their breaths as they could sense the Nadder getting closer. Astrid took a quick look at the Nadder, and barrel rolled to the other side. Snotlout followed her lead. Hiccup tried to copy, but the shield was too heavy, and he plopped onto his back, getting the Nadder's attention.

"Hiccup!" screamed Cosette. She quickly got Hiccup back on his feet as the Nadder started chasing the both of them.

Astrid got ready to face the Nadder, but Snotlout got in first, eager to show off, as usual. "Watch out, babe. I'll take care of this." he said cockily, and threw his mace, which missed by a mile.

The Nadder made a sound that sounded like a laugh. Snotlout nervously turned and saw Astrid with a dry and unimpressed glare.

"The sun was in my eyes, Astrid!" Snotlout complained, making a dumb excuse as they began to run. "What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I can do that, but I don't have the time."

Meanwhile, Hiccup was asking Gobber more questions about Night Furies, not acknowledging the other recruits running to the edge of the Arena. Except Astrid, who was jumping from wall to wall, the Nadder hot on her trail, knocking down walls.

"Has anyone seen one napping?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup!" Ragnar and Cosette yelled, getting his attention. They pointed to the falling walls with Astrid on top of one, the Nadder not far behind.

"Hiccup!" screamed Astrid as she and the wall tumbled down in a cloud of dust. When it cleared up, Astrid was on top of Hiccup with her axe lodged into his shield.

"Ooh, love on the battlefield." joked Tuffnut, making the two flustered; Hiccup in embarrassment, Astrid in anger.

"She could do better." Ruffnut commented rudely.

Hiccup tried to tell Astrid to get off through his stuttering, but was failing. "Let me-uh-why don't you-" But Astrid managed to get herself back up and off of Hiccup. The Nadder began charging at them when it got itself out of the debris.

Astrid pulled at her axe, but it was lodged in deep in Hiccup's shield. After a few more hard tugs, she finally ripped the shield off his arm and with her axe swung it hard into the Nadder's face. The dragon squawked in pain and it wobbled away.

"Well done, Astrid." said Gobber as he got inside the Arena and led the Nadder away and back into its cage.

Astrid, however, was not pleased. She turned to Hiccup, who was huddled on the ground, holding his shoulder. "Is this some kind of a joke to you?!" she yelled as Ragnar and Cosette went to help him up. "Our parents' war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on." she said, pointing her axe at him, then began to walk away.

That did it for Cosette. Despite Ragnar's attempts to stop her, she marched right behind Astrid and pulled away her axe. When she turned to see who did it, she punched her in the face, sending her onto her back.

The other recruits, minus Hiccup and Ragnar, quickly backed away. If the Henderson girl had the guts to punch _Astrid Hofferson_ in the _face_ , they don't want to get caught in the line of fire.

Astrid sat back up, and touched her aching nose. She pulled away her hand and saw a few drops of blood on her fingertips. "What is wrong with you?!" she yelled.

"Let me make this clear, Hofferson!" Cosette shouted back, lodging Astrid's axe deep into the stone floor hard. She then said in a low hiss, "If you threaten him again, I'll throw you off a cliff into the sea."

"Why do you keep defending him?" Astrid asked, the anger from long ago fueling up again.

"Because he's my friend!" she yelled. "Something you know nothing about!"

"What are you talking about? I have friends."

Cosette managed to channel her anger into a low snarl. "There's a big difference between _fans_ and _friends_. And the sooner you learn that, the sooner you'll be able to sleep, knowing that you'll live another day."

With that, she stomped out of the Arena, with Ragnar helping Hiccup up as they followed her silently. Before they left, Ragnar tossed Astrid a handkerchief with a harsh glare.

* * *

When the boys caught up with Cosette, she was in her room, on her bed, face in her hands, frustrated. They both took a seat on either side of her.

Hiccup spoke first. "You didn't have to do that for me."

Cosette removed her face from her palms, taking a deep breath. "Yes, I did." she said with a small smile. "Besides, she had that coming for a long time."

"Well, we did have something planned for today." Ragnar said. He got up and grabbed his satchel full of medicine, ointments, and a medical notebook. "It would definitely keep our minds off the drama today."

The other two of the Misfit Trio smiled, remembering about their plans. Hiccup went to the docks to get something, while Cosette packed her own satchel. They have a dragon to see.

* * *

 **A/N: Whew! That was intense. That's all for now, though. Remember, updates on this story will be slow for a while. But, I will most likely upload before school starts.**

 **Until Chapter 10, Dragoniters! Got to fly! ;)**


	10. Forbidden Friendship

My Version of How to Train Your Dragon

 **A/N: This actually came out sooner than I thought. This chapter was a huge pain in the neck to get down, though. But, we now come to the most important scene of** _ **How to Train Your Dragon**_ **.**

 **To TafaniG, I like your newest OC. But, I won't make him curse and cuss as often as you described him, because I don't curse or cuss either.**

 **Chapter 10: action!**

Chapter 10

Forbidden Friendship

Soon, the Misfit Trio arrived at the Cove. Ragnar and Cosette brought their satchels and Hiccup had a shield and a large cod he swiped from the docks. They managed to find another entrance into the Cove at ground level.

Hiccup peeked over his shield timidly and tossed the fish. Nothing.

"What's the matter?" Ragnar teased. "Are you chicken?" His response was an elbowing from Hiccup and a slap upside the head from Cosette.

Hiccup tried to go forward, but the shield was too wide for the narrow opening.

"You could've not brought the shield." said Cosette.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and ducked underneath it, his friends following him. They tried to pull the shield out, but it wouldn't budge.

"Maybe we didn't need to bring this." Ragnar said.

"Now you mention it." said Hiccup as he picked up the fish.

The Misfit Trio took careful steps as they surveyed the Cove. The Night Fury could be anywhere.

Suddenly, they got the suspicion that they were being watched. They slowly turned to the side, and gasped as they all jumped back when they saw him.

The Night Fury was perched behind a boulder, low enough to still be seen. When he saw that the Misfit Trio was aware of his presence, he crawled out and sauntered down like a cat to the ground. He gave them a warning glare with a low quiet rumble.

Hiccup brought out the fish and offered it to him. The Night Fury carefully went up to grab it, but he backed away quickly with a growl. Hiccup moved his vest to uncover his knife tucked in his belt. He brushed his fingers against it, which resulted in a snarl.

"You might as well." Ragnar whispered.

Hiccup quickly and cautiously pulled out the knife and dropped it next to him.

The dragon snarled, still not satisfied. Cosette nudged Hiccup, and he lifted up the knife with his foot and tossed it into the lake. The Night Fury calmed down and he gave the Misfit Trio a curious expression. He looked kind of cute like that, his pupils dilated.

Hiccup tried again and held out the large cod. The Night Fury slowly crawled towards him and opened his mouth to show…. only pink gums.

"Huh. Toothless." said Hiccup, slightly surprised. "I could've sworn you had-" Suddenly, teeth popped out as the Night Fury snatched the fish out of his hands, making the Misfit Trio jump back at the action.

"-Teeth." Hiccup finished after the Night Fury swallowed the fish. He then got closer to the Misfit Trio, making them back away, nervously. He managed to get Hiccup against a rock, while Ragnar and Cosette were on either side of him.

"Uh, I-I don't have anymore." Hiccup stammered.

The Night Fury then began making a strange sound, coming from his throat. Soon, he coughed up a piece of pre-swallowed cod tail on Hiccup's lap. The Misfit Trio all shuddered with disgust.

The Night Fury then sat on his hind legs, looking like he was sitting. He looked at the fish, then back at Hiccup.

Hiccup looked at the disgusting fish tail, then back at the Night Fury, horror written on his face when realization hit him.

Ragnar and Cosette were shaking their heads franticly, trying to stop him. But, Hiccup raised it up and took a chunk of the raw fish into his mouth. His friends looked away, feeling grossed out and ready to toss out their lunch.

The Night Fury looked at Hiccup, who was looking green as well. He held the fish out to him, trying to sound enthusiastic. But, the dragon made a swallowing sound to tell him to swallow it. Hiccup groaned, but begrudgingly swallowed the vile-tasting cod with a shudder. Cosette and Ragnar were trying to hold back the bile rising up in their throats.

Hiccup gave the Night Fury a small smile. The dragon curiously looked at the gesture, then pulled the corners of his mouth to give an attempt of a gummy smile.

The Misfit Trio were in awe of this creature's intelligence. Hiccup reached out a hand to the dragon, but he just snarled and flew lopsidedly to the other side of the Cove.

"Well, that was…. interesting." said Ragnar, clutching his nauseated stomach.

"Please give us some stomach medicine before our insides leap outside." Cosette pleaded.

Ragnar quickly dug into his satchel and pulled out a small vial. He uncorked it and took a small sip. Instantly, the nausea deceased. He then passed the vial to Cosette. She took a sip, then handed it to Hiccup. He sipped the medicine, corked it, gave it back to Ragnar, and quietly walked towards the Night Fury.

The dragon was lying down, about to catch a nap, when he saw Hiccup sitting next to him. He looked away and blocked his face with his tail. Hiccup scooted closer to the dragon's tail, but he lifted it up and caught him in the act. Hiccup quickly headed back to his friends, while the Night Fury went to the top of a tree and hung upside down from his tail to sleep.

"That's definitely a very interesting habit." Ragnar pointed out. He turned to his friends. "Stay for a while?" They both nodded.

"We might as well." said Cosette. She sat on a nearby rock, reached into her satchel, and pulled out a beautifully carved but worn out lute. The carvings were intricate designs; swirls, squiggles, and other shapes. Her name was carved into the body of the lute in a fancy writing, like calligraphy.

When she pulled it out, the boys walked up to her. "You brought your lute?" Hiccup asked.

Cosette shrugged. "I might as well practice here. No one will hear." she said as she plucked a string.

Ever since she was little, she loved music, which was a strange interest for Vikings. They only have people singing and playing music around holidays and celebrations. She wanted to share her talent, but due to her reputation, that dream is seemly impossible. So, she practices in secret. The only ones who know are Hiccup, Ragnar, and Gobber; who taught the Misfit Trio how to play.

Cosette pulls out two more lutes; one that had Hiccup's name, the other having Ragnar's. She handed the boys their lutes, then pulled out a paper. "I've been working on something. No lyrics yet, but, while we're here, I could maybe get something started."

Hiccup strummed the strings on his lute. "Well, sounds good to me."

"I don't want to get out of practice so soon." Ragnar said as he plucked a string on his.

Cosette smiled and placed the music sheet in front of them. She started the song, then the boys joined in. The song was an easygoing and catchy tune. As they played, they didn't notice the Night Fury listening with a calm expression in his eyes. He never heard anything so beautiful.

When it finished, Cosette grabbed a charcoal pencil from her satchel. "I think I have something." She spent the next five minutes writing on the sheet, then handed it to the boys. "What do you think?"

They quickly skimmed through it, then smiled. "I like it." said Ragnar, making her face grow warm.

"Let's try it." said Hiccup. They started playing the song again, each taking turns singing, then singing the chorus together. The Night Fury fell asleep, feeling more peaceful then he ever felt, listening to the song.

* * *

When he woke up a couple of hours later, the Night Fury saw the Misfit Trio still in the cove, each doing their own thing. Ragnar was studying the fauna in the Cove and writing down his observations in his notebook. Cosette was sitting on her rock, modifying some things to her song.

He then saw Hiccup sitting on another rock, drawing something in the dirt with a stick. He went up to him to get a better look. Hiccup tensed for a second when he sensed the Night Fury close to him, but he just resumed drawing. It was a very accurate drawing of the dragon.

The Night Fury was very impressed by Hiccup's drawing. He then stood up on his hind legs and sauntered away, getting the Misfit Trio's attention. Nothing could prepare them for what happened next.

The Night Fury uprooted a nearby tree and began drawing squiggles in the dirt. He was copying Hiccup's drawing actions. He continued dragging the tree around until he stopped, let it go, and went to admire his work.

The Misfit Trio stared at the huge doodle. "What do you think it is?" asked Cosette.

"I'm not sure." said Hiccup.

"I think it's supposed to be Hiccup." Ragnar said. He looked at his foster brother, then back at the doodle. "It's actually a good likeness." he teased.

Hiccup gave his foster brother a dry glare, and Cosette punched him in the shoulder.

As he tried to move out of the picture, he stepped on a line, which resulted in a growl from the Night Fury. Hiccup flinched, then lifted his foot up. The dragon became calm again. He decided to test something.

Step on, snarl.

Foot off, coo.

He then placed his foot away from the line and gave the Night Fury a smile. Hiccup then began to dance around the lines, careful not to step on any. He then froze when he felt a warm breath blow on his head. He stepped back and saw that he was face to face with the Night Fury.

Hiccup slowly reached out his hand towards the dragon, but he still gave a low growl and he retracted his hand. Ragnar and Cosette held their breaths, watching the scene. Hiccup took a breath, looked away, and stretched out his hand again. The Night Fury looked awed at his bravery and trust to him. Slowly, he pressed his snout to Hiccup's palm.

The young Viking tensed when he felt something warm on his hand. But, he looked at the dragon, who removed his snout, then snorted and went back to his spot, leaving Hiccup to take in the depth of the moment. He looked at Ragnar and Cosette, who were just as awestruck as he was.

* * *

 **A/N: Whew! This was probably the longest chapter I wrote since I started this. If you're wondering what the song the Misfit Trio was playing, you'll have to see. I have them singing the lyrics planned for another chapter. But I don't own the song.**

 **As for Cosette's dream, what do you think? It is kind of strange, for a Viking to have that passion. I don't know much about Viking traditions, but I do know that they're probably too tough for things like music to be an interest.**

 **Well, I'll see you guys in Chapter 11, whenever that may be, since school will be starting soon. More background information of Ragnar and Cosette will be revealed. Hopefully, it will be soon!**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	11. First Test Flight

My Version of How to Train Your Dragon

 **A/N: Chapter 11 is here! Some of you guys had been wanting more soon! Well, your wish came true. Honestly, this may be the last chapter I post before school starts. I hope I won't get lots of homework on the first two weeks, but the chances of that happening are at most 45%.**

 **Chapter 11, action!**

Chapter 11

First Test Flight

It was night when Gobber got the recruits together for a campout dinner. As they circled around the campfire on one of the catapults, Gobber began telling the story of how he lost his arm and leg; a story the Misfit Trio heard enough times.

"And with one twist, he took my hand and swallowed it whole!" said Gobber, his prosthetic arm being used as a stick to roast a whole chicken. "And I saw the look on his face. I was delicious. He must've passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg." he finished, gesturing to his wooden peg leg.

The recruits gasped with awe, except the Misfit Trio, who were deep in thought, and Astrid, and who was sneaking red-hot glares at Cosette. The bleeding stopped, but her nose had swelled a bit, but not enough to be noticed at first glance.

"Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside of a dragon?" asked Fishlegs, who was holding two chicken legs. "Like, if your mind was still in control of it, you could kill it from the inside by, crushing its heart or something."

Everyone looked at him strangely and weirdly. Before he could stop himself, Ragnar spoke up.

"That's impossible, because when a part of the body is removed, the nerves in the removed part die and disconnect, so the brain can't tell it to move or do anything."

The only ones who were not looking at him like he spoke in a different language were Hiccup, Cosette, and Gobber, who were smirking at him with pride.

Snotlout broke the silence by bragging. "I swear, I'm so angry right now!" he gritted through his teeth, glaring at his roast chicken. "I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight, with my face!"

The Misfit Trio rolled their eyes at his declaration, and they just focused on their roasting fish.

Gobber pulled off a leg from his roast chicken. "It's the wings and the tails you really want." he advised. "If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon."

That last statement made Hiccup look up in thought. He glanced at his friends, and he knew they were all thinking the same thing.

Gobber then let out a yawn. "All right, I'm off to bed." he said. "You should be, too. Tomorrow, we get to the big boys, slowly but surely, making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But, who'll win the honor of killing it?"

The recruits were bursting with excitement. Tuffnut propped his stick around the fire and causally and cockily leaned back with his arms stretched over his head.

"It's gonna be me." he said. "It's my destiny. See?" Tuffnut flexed his left arm.

Fishlegs gasped. "Your mom let you get a tattoo?" he asked, impressed.

"It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark." said Tuffnut.

"Okay, I've been stuck with you since birth, and that was never there before." said Ruffnut, trying to expose him.

"Yes, it was." Tuffnut insisted. "You just never seen me from the left side until now."

Astrid then noticed that there were three empty spots with fish still roasting over the fire. She went to the edge of the walkway and saw three figures disappear into the night. She wondered where they went off to so suddenly, but after what happened earlier, she couldn't care less, especially about the Henderson girl. Astrid went back to her spot to listen to the ongoing argument.

* * *

The Misfit Trio managed to sneak away from the campfire with a sound. They quickly and silently sprinted towards the forge. Once inside, Hiccup took out his notebook, opened it to his sketch of the Night Fury, and re-drew the left tailfin.

"You know what we have to do now, guys." said Hiccup, who now turned to look at his friends.

"Are you sure about this, Hiccup?" asked Cosette.

"I've never been so sure about anything before." he replied firmly. "And I've been sure about at lot of things."

"That's true." said Ragnar. "But, there's a lot of risks we have to take if we are to do this."

Hiccup was confused by what Ragnar meant by "risks". Then, it hit him when he saw the sad and far-off looks he and Cosette had. "It's your parents, isn't it?" he quietly asked. His friends both nodded slowly.

Ragnar's parents were Sigfried and Thora Iverson. According to the grown-up Vikings, they were two of Berk's finest warriors, their clan being renowned for it. Also, they said that the only thing Ragnar inherited from his father was his skills as a fighter and sense of judgment. The rest, even his appearance, he took after his mother. He was only a few months old when his parents died; Sigfried under mysterious circumstances, and Thora in a dragon raid, protecting her son.

Cosette's parents were Erik and Penelope Henderson. Penelope was a Roman escapee who shipwrecked on Berk with a newborn Cosette, born from a broken affair. People said that when Penelope asked for shelter, almost everyone refused, for she was a Roman and a single mother. But, Erik offered her a place to stay. Over time, he and Penelope grew closer, and eventually married, despite what others had to say. Five years later, they died after taking their daughter to safety in a dragon raid. Cosette looked exactly like her mother, but the older Vikings could tell that she had inherited her father's sense of compassion, and his dragon pendant.

Hiccup understood the doubt his friends were feeling. He hardly remembers his own mother, and his father almost never brought her up. And being friends with the enemy felt like betrayal to their own people. As much as he didn't want to tell them this, he still did.

"Guys, hardly anyone cares about us. The only people who do, besides Gobber, are gone. We only have each other and that dragon. We might as well hold on to what we have."

Ragnar and Cosette looked at each other, then at the sky from the window. As much as they wanted to disagree with Hiccup, they knew he was right.

"Well, then." said Ragnar after he took a deep breath, and picked up a hammer. "Let's get started."

"Count me in." said Cosette after she wiped away a leaking tear.

Hiccup smiled at his friends. He handed Ragnar a piece of metal and Cosette some leather.

The Misfit Trio worked hard through the night, They pounded, measured, weighed, sewed, and pieced together their newest creation. When they finished, they collapsed in the room they shared in the back of the forge.

* * *

The next day, the Misfit Trio headed back to the Cove, this time with enough supplies. Hiccup was carrying a huge basket and their creation: a dark brown leather prosthetic tailfin.

"Hey, Toothless." said Hiccup in a cheerful sing-song voice.

"Toothless?" Ragnar whispered, not really agreeing with the name. "Really?"

"You have a better suggestion?" Hiccup whispered back.

"My mind is blank." whispered Cosette.

"Fine!" Ragnar surrendered. "Toothless it is."

Hiccup gave his foster brother a smug smile to further tease him, then turned to their dragon friend, now dubbed Toothless. "We brought breakfast." he announced, setting the basket down. "Hope you're hungry." He pushed the basket over with his foot, the seafood contents spilling over with a _sploosh_.

The Misfit Trio gave quiet shudders, while Toothless licked his lips. "Okay, that's disgusting." said Cosette.

"I'm with you on that." Ragnar agreed.

Hiccup began to circle around Toothless, who was looking at the pile of fish with hungry eyes. "We've got some salmon, some nice Icelandic cod, and a whole smoked eel."

Toothless immediately stopped looking around the piles and growled at something. Hiccup went over and picked up what he was growling at: a long black-and-yellowed striped eel. Toothless backed away, releasing a fearful roar.

"No, no, no. No." Hiccup reassured, and tossed away the eel. "It's okay. Yeah, we don't really like eel much, either." he said, wiping away the slime from the eel off his hand on his vest.

"Yeah." Cosette agreed. "I don't know how people could eat those things."

Ragnar picked up the tossed eel and stuck it into his satchel. It could come in handy. Toothless then began eating all the eel-free fish, one by one.

"That's it." Hiccup whispered. "And don't mind me, I'll just be back here, minding my own business." He went to Toothless' tail, and brought the prosthetic down to fasten it, but it seems dragons move a lot when distracted. Finally, Hiccup got on Toothless' tail and buckled on the prosthetic.

During all that, Ragnar and Cosette were watching Toothless eat, even sticking his head into the basket for some fish he might've missed. After feeling something being attached to his tail, Toothless slowly spread open his wings.

Cosette and Ragnar's eyes widened in horror when they realized what was about to happen.

"Uh, Hiccup?" Cosette cautiously asked. "I think that maybe you should probably get-" She was cut off by Toothless flapping into the air and Hiccup screaming as he hung onto his tail for dear life. "-off." she finished weakly and panicked.

"This is bad." Ragnar commented as Toothless worked on climbing higher.

Suddenly, Toothless began to plummet to the ground. Cosette and Ragnar covered their eyes, not wanting to watch.

Hiccup quickly opened the tailfin, and Toothless began to soar up into the sky.

"Oh, my- It's working!" Hiccup cried out excitedly.

"It works?" asked Cosette as she and Ragnar removed their hands.

"It works!" shouted Ragnar as Hiccup and Toothless circled back to the Cove and skimmed across the lake.

"Yes!" Hiccup cheered. "We did it, guys!"

Toothless then took a sharp turn, accidently flinging Hiccup off his tail. He crashed into his friends, and the three of them fell into the lake.

Toothless tried to head up again, but without Hiccup holding the prosthetic open, it closed, and he went crashing into the pond as well.

The Misfit Trio bobbed out of the water, cheering about their newest accomplishment. Toothless popped out and looked at his new human friends happily, because he knew they would help him be fully airborne again.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you guys think? I like Ragnar and Cosette's backgrounds. What about you? As I said before, hopefully I could post next week without a mountain of homework coming my way on the first week back at school.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	12. Zippleback Training

My Version of How to Train Your Dragon

 **A/N: Two chapters in one week! This is better than I thought it could turn out. Whoo! Still, I think I could be busy for next week because of school. Hopefully, I could post again by next Friday or Saturday.**

 **To Rachel, you have to wait and see to learn more about Ragnar and Cosette's bios. More will be revealed in the series, since I do plan on doing** _ **Riders of Berk**_ **,** _ **Defenders of Berk**_ **, and** _ **Race to the Edge**_ **. But, I'm glad everyone likes their biographies.**

 **After you Dragoniters are done with this chapter, I'll have a poll on my profile concerning a question. It may sound silly, but if you want to check it out, you can go ahead and vote what you think is best.**

 **Chapter 12, here we go!**

Chapter 12

Zippleback Training

A couple of hours later, the Misfit Trio were in dry clothes and back in the Arena with the other recruits. This time, Gobber split them up in pairs; Snotlout with Tuffnut, Astrid with Ruffnut, Ragnar and Cosette, and Hiccup was left with Fishlegs. All of them were each holding a bucket of water.

"Today is about teamwork." said Gobber. The cage doors holding the dragon they were to fight burst open, and light gray smoke began billowing out to engulf the Arena.

"Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. " Gobber instructed. "The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is which. "

Hiccup and Fishlegs stood back to back. The latter began spouting out facts about the Zippleback.

"Razor-sharp serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, crushing its victims-"

"Will you please stop that?!" Hiccup whispered with a sharp hiss.

Ragnar and Cosette were off in another part of the Arena. As much as both of them secretly want to strike up a conversation not involving training with the object of their affections, they stood firm on their goal.

"You watch from the left, I watch from the right?" Ragnar asked with a sheepish smile. That was one way to start talking to her, even if it wasn't what he wanted to actually talk about.

Cosette nodded with a determined smile, a smile that made Ragnar slightly weak in the knees. "Works for me."

Meanwhile, Snotlout and Tuffnut were circling around each other. The former then began speaking.

"If that dragon shows either of his faces, I'll-" Snotlout then saw a shadow in the smog. "There!" He and Tuffnut tossed their water buckets at the shadow. But instead of a dragon growl, two yelps of surprise were heard.

"Hey!" said a voice. It was Ruffnut and Astrid, the former who spoke. "It's us, idiots!"

"Your butts are getting bigger." Tuffnut said. "We thought you were a dragon." he snickered.

"Not that there's anything wrong with a dragon-esque figure." Snotlout said, aiming this comment towards Astrid, which resulted in a punch to the jaw.

Ruffnut then threw her water bucket at her brother, leaving him drenched and sprawled on the ground. Suddenly, Tuffnut was pulled into the smoke, with him shouting.

"Wait." Astrid held Ruffnut back from following her brother.

A tail then spun around and brought both girls to the floor, and Astrid's bucket spilling. Tuffnut then came running out, panicking.

"Oh, I am hurt. I am very much hurt!" he cried, then crashed into Ragnar and Cosette, spilling their buckets.

"Tuffnut! You muttonhead!" Cosette yelled at the dim-witted Thorston boy.

Ragnar then helped Cosette up. "Remind me to snap his helmet's horns in half later." he said. Now, it was just Hiccup and Fishlegs.

"Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now." Fishlegs stated, already making clear of the situation.

A Zippleback head came slithering out of the smog. The scales were lime green, decorated with red and dark brown splotches everywhere. Fishlegs quickly dumped the water onto the dragon's head, but it just snarled, acid green gas streaming out of its mouth.

"Oh. Wrong head." Fishlegs chuckled nervously. The head roared, releasing more gas in his face.

"Fishlegs!" Gobber cried. The Ingermen boy then ran off, screaming his lungs out. Now, Hiccup had the only remaining bucket.

By now, the smoke had cleared up, and the whole body of the Zippleback was visible. The other head had sparks crackling around its teeth.

"Now, Hiccup!" Gobber ordered.

Hiccup threw his bucket with all his might, but both heads stretched high, dodging the water. Then, they both slinked back down to the young heir's level.

"Aw, come on." Hiccup deadpanned, mentally cursing his bad luck. The Zippleback roared and got closer to him, making him fall on his back.

"Hiccup!" Gobber shouted, and got ready to rescue the kid, but nothing could prepare him nor for the other recruits for what happened next.

Hiccup slowly got back on his feet and began to push the air between him and the dragon with his hands. "Back. Back! Back!" he ordered, confidence seeping through his voice. The Zippleback began backing away, as if it was afraid of the young Viking. "Now, don't make me tell you again! Yes, that's right! Back into your cage." Once the dragon was inside, Hiccup reached into his vest.

"Now, think about what you've done." He then threw the same eel he asked Ragnar for earlier; the same eel from Toothless' breakfast, into the cage. The Zippleback backed away to the wall, disgusted by the creature on the ground.

Hiccup quickly closed the doors of the cage, and wiped off the eel slime from his hands with his vest. He turned around and saw everyone with surprise written on their faces; except for Cosette and Ragnar, who had knowing smiles.

"Okay, so are we done?" Hiccup asked. "Because me, Rag, and Cosette have things we need to... Yep. See you tomorrow!" he called to them, his friends on his tail, while the others were stunned silent.

* * *

When they got far away enough from the Arena, the Misfit Trio burst out laughing.

"Did you see their faces?" Cosette asked through her giggles.

Ragnar nodded. "They looked like one of the gods just came down, asking for some fish!" he laughed.

Hiccup took a deep breath to calm himself. "Good thing I asked for that eel earlier. Who knew dragons were afraid of eels?"

"I knew it would come in handy." said Ragnar.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Cosette asked.

Hiccup smirked. "We're going to make some adjustments to the tail, then learn to ride."

* * *

 **A/N: How's that? Another cliffhanger. At least I think it is. Well, I'm not a cliffhanger expert.**

 **Don't forget to review, and also, check out my poll. I just want your opinions about my question, even if it sounds ridiculous. So, I guess I'll see you guys in Chapter 13!**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	13. See You Tomorrow

My Version of How to Train Your Dragon

 **A/N: Man, this chapter was a pain! I'm just glad I finished this chapter before school starts tomorrow.**

 **To Rachel, I do plan on doing** _ **How to Train Your Dragon 2**_ **as well with my other stories, all of them having Ragnar and Cosette. And, because you are wondering, the process of my stories might be strange. I have to write the chapters down on paper first, then I type them up. Because of homework, I may not have as much time to write them during the school year.**

 **Now, onto Chapter 13! Action!**

Chapter 13

See You Tomorrow

Later that night, the Misfit Trio were in the forge again, hammering and sewing away. When they finished, they marveled at their newest creation lying at the floor.

The following morning, they showed Toothless the new saddle they made. But, he was more interested in playing chase with them. And that was what he did.

"Hey!" shouted Hiccup as he and his friends began chasing the playful dragon around the Cove.

"Get back here, you oversized reptile!" Ragnar playfully taunted.

Soon, the Misfit Trio caught up with Toothless. Hiccup got the saddle strapped on while Cosette and Ragnar tied a rope to the tailfin for control. While they watched, Hiccup and Toothless tried to work out the kinks. Hiccup pulled the rope, but it resulted in him falling off and both of them in the water.

Okay, new priority." Cosette said. "Find a way to stay on the saddle."

* * *

Back in the forge that night, Hiccup showed his friends the idea he had to help him stay on Toothless.

"A harness?" Ragnar asked.

"Actually, that's not bad." said Cosette.

"Thank you, Cosette." Hiccup said playfully, while giving his foster brother a mock glare, which Ragnar returned before all three of them started laughing.

* * *

The Misfit Trio were back in the Cove again the next day, the harness ready. Hiccup and Toothless were flying great. The rope controlling the tailfin was now tied around Hiccup's ankle. It seemed to work for a bit, until he pulled it too hard and brought him and Toothless crashing into a grassy field.

Ragnar and Cosette ran up to him, and started brushing some of the grass off him.

"You okay?" asked Cosette.

"I'm fine." Hiccup replied.

The Misfit Trio turned to check on Toothless. But what they saw really surprised them. The Night Fury was rolling around in the long grass in pure bliss.

Ragnar picked up a few blades of grass and sniffed it. "Smells like garlic." he said.

Hiccup took the grass from him, examined it, then looked back at Toothless, an idea forming in his head.

* * *

Later that day, they were back in training with the other recruits, facing the Gronckle. After it sent Snotlout flying, it went for Hiccup. But, he quickly took out the grass, which he dubbed "dragon nip", to the dragon. Within seconds, the Gronckle was on its back, feeling calm and happy.

* * *

When training was over, all the students; excluding someone, were all gathered around Hiccup, talking excitedly and complimenting him. But, he knew he and his friends had somewhere else to be.

"Oh, I left my axe back in the ring." Hiccup excused. "You guys go on ahead. We'll catch up with you." he said, after nearly bumping into Astrid, then running off again.

As she and Ragnar ran to join Hiccup, Cosette thought she saw Astrid giving them a suspicious glare. But, she decided to discuss it with the boys later. Something bad happened because of Astrid's hurt pride, and she wasn't going to let it happen again.

* * *

Toothless was having the time of his life, having the Misfit Trio give him the best scratches he ever had. They had the magic touch.

Hiccup carefully maneuvered his hand and scratched Toothless underneath his chin. The Night Fury immediately went limp and fell asleep.

"What happened?" Cosette asked.

"I guess dragons have pressure point, or weak spots. Kind of like humans do." Ragnar theorized, examining the unconscious Toothless.

Hiccup looked at Toothless, then at his hands, processing what Ragnar said. Another idea was forming in his mind.

* * *

The next day in training, the recruits were facing the Deadly Nadder. Even though what happened the last time they faced this dragon wasn't pretty, there was no time to reflect on it.

Astrid swung her axe at the Nadder, but it bounced off its horn. The Nadder charged at her, but she cartwheeled out of the way.

The Nadder then went for Hiccup, but it stopped in front of him when it saw that he had no weapon. It grew tense again when Astrid came running towards it, axe back in hand, emitting a war cry.

Hiccup acted quickly, and gradually scratched his way to under the Nadder's chin, making it fall to the ground before Astrid could lay a hit on it.

* * *

That very night, the Misfit Trio went to the Great Hall for dinner. When they went to sit at their table, almost everyone in the Hall went over to talk to Hiccup. Cosette saw Astrid slamming down her mug in frustration, nearly spilling it in the process. She really needed to talk with the boys about this.

* * *

The following morning, the Misfit Trio were fixing up the saddle in the Cove. As Hiccup pounded at a peg in the leather, the light reflecting off the metal caught Toothless' eye. He began trying to catch the shiny reflection.

When Hiccup noticed it, he began playing around with the dragon, moving the reflection around.

"He's like a cat." Ragnar said.

Hiccup continued playing around with Toothless, until he crashed into a rock, leaving the Misfit Trio laughing, sprawled on the ground, clutching their stomachs.

* * *

In the Arena, Gobber introduced a new dragon to the recruits. "Meet the Terrible Terror." he announced.

A tiny flap opened, and out came a small dragon with green scales with some red and orange tipped around the tail, wings, and claws. It promptly shot out its long thin tongue to lick its eye.

"Ha!" Tuffnut scoffed. "It's like the size of my-" The Terror then leapt up his face, biting his nose. "Aah! Get it off!" he cried.

Right away, Hiccup shone the light from the reflection on his shield onto the Terror. Immediately, it released its jaws clamping on Tuffnut's nose and began chasing the enticing light. Hiccup then began leading the Terror back to its cage door flap.

"Wow." said Tuffnut, rubbing his nose. "He's better than you ever were." He directed his comment to a glaring Astrid, as Hiccup locked the little dragon back inside its cage.

Ragnar gave Tuffnut some cream in a jar. "Terrible Terrors have a venomous bite, so you better apply some of that on that nose before Astrid's punch makes it worse." he quickly said, then swiftly side-stepped away.

The Thorston boy only turned to the mentioned girl in confusion in time to see her fist flying towards him.

* * *

Later, Astrid was out venting her anger in the forest, throwing her axe into trees trunks. She was not happy about Hiccup's success in the ring. He stole her spot at the top of the class! She suspected that Ragnar and Cosette were helping him, because they were the only ones not shocked at his tactics. Even if they didn't, she still was angry.

Astrid pulled her axe out of the tree trunk. She flipped over and was about to hack it into another tree when she saw them. The last group of people she didn't want to see or think about that moment.

The Misfit Trio were walking around, smiling and talking. The harder Astrid looked, the more she thought that Hiccup was carrying something. She went to get a closer look.

Astrid must've made some sort of noise, because Cosette saw her following out of the corner of her eye. She whispered, "Scram.", to the guys, who saw Astrid as well. They quickened their pace, and went around a boulder. Astrid went over it to get a better view, but the Misfit Trio disappeared.

* * *

Hiccup added a few attachments to the saddle while Toothless ate from the basket.

"That was close." said Ragnar. "If you didn't see her, Cosette, our heads would be off our shoulders."

"Hofferson can't get anything past me." Cosette stated. "Besides, I don't think she's pleased with Hiccup's success in the ring."

"Great." said a dry Hiccup. "Finally, she notices me and she want to stalk me and lop off my head."

"She'd be locked up with the dragons _weaponless_ before that would even _remotely_ happen." replied Cosette, throwing a rock into the pond.

A few minutes later, the Misfit Trio were on a windy ledge, Hiccup mounted on Toothless while the other two were watching from behind them.

Hiccup jotted down a position of the prosthetic onto a small parchment paper. Suddenly, the rope tethering Toothless from the wind snapped, and both of them flew into Ragnar and Cosette, bringing all of them flying.

They crashed into a nearby tree; Ragnar and Cosette on their backs, Hiccup and Toothless sprawled on their stomachs. Hiccup examined the saddle and saw that his harness got stuck.

"Oh, great." he said. His friends came over and saw the problem.

"This is not good." said Ragnar.

"Can't you fix it, Hiccup?" Cosette asked.

"All of my tools are at the forge." Hiccup said.

"Wait a minute." said Ragnar. "Don't tell me we have to..."

* * *

Ragnar's suspicions were true.

"Kids." said a Viking patrol. The Misfit Trio "casually" waved at him.

Once he left, they tugged Toothless over to the forge. Toothless stuck his head in a nearby bucket, but tossed it away when he saw it was empty. The noise caught a certain someone's attention, who was nearby.

"This was a bad idea." Ragnar whispered. "Sneaking a dragon into town?!"

"Keep it down, will you!" Cosette hissed.

"Got it!" Hiccup quietly cheered as he found the tool he needed. He quickly set to work.

"Hiccup!" said a familiar voice. "Are you in there?"

"Astrid!" Hiccup whispered.

"I'm not going out there." whispered Cosette.

"She hates me as well, so I'm not, either." said Hiccup.

"Fine!" Ragnar hissed. "I'll go. Stay quiet." He leapt outside and closed the windows. "Hey, Astrid."

"Ragnar, what are you doing?" asked Astrid.

"Just forgot something that I left here." he lied.

Hiccup and Cosette were fiddling around with the harness as quickly as they could, but they were also trying to keep Toothless still.

"Look, I normally don't care what people do, but you and your friends have been acting weird." A shuffle was made, and Ragnar slightly flinched. "Well, weirder." Astrid corrected herself.

"And who made it your business to care about what we do?" Ragnar retorted. "Just go back to your house and stop accusing everyone of something just because you're jealous." With that, he jumped back in the forge.

Astrid opened the doors and was about to deny what he had said, but she saw nothing. She didn't even notice a shadow slip out of the village, nor did she hear Ragnar whispering to his friends, "That was _way_ too close."

* * *

The next day, the hunting ships finally returned, all of them blown apart. Gobber approached a scowling Stoick.

"I trust you found the nest at least." he guessed.

"Not even close." said Stoick. "I hope you had better success than me."

"Well, if by success, you mean your parenting troubles are over, then yes." Gobber said. Before Stoick could say anything, a group of Vikings came forward.

"Congratulations, Stoick! Everyone is so relieved." said one Viking.

"Out with the old and in with the new, right?" said another.

"No one will miss that old nuisance."

"The village is throwing a party to celebrate."

Stoick felt his breath hitch, and turned to Gobber. "He's gone?"

"Well, most afternoons with the other two, but, who can blame him? I mean, the life of a celebrity is very rough. They could barely walk through the village without being swarmed by his new fans." said Gobber.

Stoick was confused. "Hiccup?" he asked.

"Who would've thought it?" said Gobber. "He has this way with the beast."

Stoick couldn't believe his ears. Had Hiccup finally reached up to his expectations?

* * *

 **A/N: That was a lot of transitions for one chapter. Well, the next chapter will be the most exciting part of the movie. Or at least one of the most exciting parts. But, it may not come soon as you guys might think because of school. But, I will continue this, even if it takes forever. Don't forget to review!**

 **Got to fly;)**


	14. Test Flight for Real

My Version of How to Train Your Dragon

 **A/N: FINALLY! Sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long! :( Now that school's back in swing, I can't find any time to write anything now. I try to sneak as much as I can, but because of homework (ARGH!), it's not easy. But, your patience is now going to be rewarded.**

 **But before I get to that, I reviewed my poll. I know it was just a silly question, but I wanted to know what you guys thought of it, and what your opinion was. I personally thought Selena Gomez and Nick Jonas fit the roles of Cosette and Ragnar.**

 **Also, about the thing I did on my profile, if you didn't read it, here's what it basically says, since I'll be taking it down. I WON'T be doing the** _ **HTTYD**_ **specials, because of my OCs. They will affect the story, and also, I don't really like the specials. But, if you really want me to, I MIGHT do** _ **Gift of the Night Fury**_ **for a Christmas special. I MIGHT, so don't get mad if I don't do it. But you guys want me to, I'll consider it.**

 **Now, onto Chapter 14 of** _ **My Version of HTTYD**_ **! Roll it!**

Chapter 14

Test Flight for Real

In the Cove that afternoon, Hiccup was preparing for an official test flight.

"Do you know how close Astrid was to discovering Toothless last night?!" Ragnar was ranting about the close call the Misfit Trio had the previous night. He held up his finger and thumb an inch apart. "This close!"

"Relax, Ragnar." said Cosette as she fired an arrow into a tree. "If she even found out," she fired another arrow, splitting the first on down the middle. "I'll make sure she'll stay quiet."

"Okay, guys." said Hiccup. "It's ready."

"Great." Cosette set down her bow and quiver.

"Are you sure Toothless can carry all three of us?" asked Ragnar.

"I'm pretty sure he can. Right, bud?" Hiccup said to his dragon.

Toothless gave a grunt of agreement, and nuzzled his head towards Hiccup.

"I'll take that as a yes." he chuckled. That affectionate action made his satchel fall. Toothless sniffed it and began looking through it with his snout.

"Hey, what are you doing, bud?" Hiccup asked. His journal then flopped out and opened to a page that had a drawing of five familiar teens. Toothless sniffed the page, curious about the picture. Hiccup picked up the book, but the look his dragon was giving him wanted to know more.

"Do you want to know about these guys?" he asked. Toothless nodded. "All right." he said, as he sat down with the book open in his lap. "These two are the Thorston twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They can be a bit too excited about chaos. They both go around looking for destruction and explosions. For us, that could be a disadvantage, but if we could direct that to the enemy, it could be useful."

Ragnar and Cosette sat down beside him to see the picture. "I mean, they would be really good at distracting the enemies." Ragnar said, seeing how Hiccup could use the twins' love of destruction as an advantage.

Hiccup continued explaining the picture to his curious Night Fury. "This is Fishlegs." he said, pointing to him in the drawing. "He knows everything there is to know about dragons, at least from the _Book of Dragons_. It could come in handy if we ever have to face a dragon that's not mentioned, like you. He could just look at you and analyze all the possible strengths and weaknesses and we could base a plan based on that." He then pointed to Snotlout's picture.

"This is my cousin, Snotlout." he said.

"I still can't believe that you two are related." Cosette said.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and continued. "Lots of words are used to describe him. The most common ones are: arrogant, boastful, and thick-headed. But as much as I hate to admit it, he can be a good fighter, even one of the best out of the boys at least, rivaling Ragnar's own skills."

"I could still beat him into a mush if he does anything stupid." Ragnar said.

"At least, if he could stop bragging and flirting long enough to actually fight." Hiccup amended. "And lastly, Astrid, another talented fighter. It's hard to tell who is better between her and Cosette."

"I could kill her mercilessly if she even tried to do what she did long ago." Cosette seethed through her teeth.

"Ok, easy there, Valkyrie." Ragnar teased. Cosette blushed bright red. Ever since he learned of her singing talent when they were 5, he sometimes called her "Valkyrie". Every time, it still made her turn crimson.

Hiccup teasingly rolled his eyes again. Toothless gave a look, sensing there's something more about the Viking girl he might be thinking about. He noticed it and it was his turn to blush. "And there may be a chance that I might have a bit of a crush on her."

Toothless, Ragnar, and Cosette all gave him the same look. "Fine, I do like her. Happy now?" he said.

"Are we ready now?" Ragnar asked as he and Cosette stood back up.

"Yeah." Hiccup said as he too got back up. He put the book back in his satchel, climbed on his dragon, then turned to his friends. "You sure you guys want to come? It's not too late to change your minds."

"And miss out flying?" Ragnar teased. "No way." He gave his foster brother a sly smile as he hopped behind him. Hiccup returned the smile, even more snarky than the one given him.

"Yeah, there's no way we're missing this." said Cosette as she climbed behind Ragnar. He was suddenly grateful that she was behind him so that she couldn't see the bright red blush on his face as her arms wrapped around his waist.

Cosette also turned hot pink when she put her arms around Ragnar. She never gone that far with contact when it came to him.

"All right." said Hiccup, pretending to be oblivious to his friends' embarrassment. "Let's go."

Toothless spread open his wings and took off into the sky. As they flew, they were enjoying the view until they could see the seastacks on the other side of the island.

"Okay, bud." said Hiccup. "We're gonna take this nice and slow."

"It better be!" Ragnar said, trying not to squeeze Hiccup any harder. He wasn't afraid of heights, but probably anyone could get scared riding a dragon for the first time.

Hiccup ignored him and focused on the cheat sheet clasped onto the saddle in front of him. "Here we go. Position... three. No, four." He opened the tailfin and Toothless began to fly normally as they descended towards the ocean to skim across it and into the seastacks. "Yes, it worked!" he cheered.

"Okay." said Ragnar. "So far, so good."

Suddenly, Toothless crashed into a seastack. "Sorry!" said Hiccup.

"I take it back!" Ragnar shouted.

Hiccup tried to steer Toothless to the side, but crashed into another seastack.

"Hey!" yelled Cosette from the rear.

"That was my fault." Hiccup apologized, which earned him a slap in the face from Toothless' ear plate.

"Thanks, Toothless." teased Ragnar.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it!" Hiccup said, annoyed and ignoring his foster brother's sarcastic tone. He turned to his cheat sheet. "Position four. Uh, three."

Toothless began climbing upwards into the sky. The Misfit Trio whooped and cheered with joy. The wind brushed against their faces, making them feel more free than they ever felt.

"Oh, this is amazing!" Hiccup said. "The wind in my-" The small paper slipped out of its clasp. "Cheat sheet! Stop!"

When they reached the top of a mountain peak, Hiccup's harness unhooked from the saddle. The Misfit Trio and Toothless screamed as all four of them began spiraling down.

"Oh, gosh! Oh, gods!" yelled Hiccup.

"I'm too young to die!" Ragnar panicked. "And talented and good-looking and modest!"

"Can you shut it, Rag?!" Cosette screamed.

"Guys, come on!" Hiccup shouted. He angled himself to get himself back on Toothless and hooked his harness to the saddle. Ragnar grabbed his extended hand and clung onto his foster brother. He wrapped his hand around Cosette's arm and pulled her behind him. She quickly wrapped his arms tightly around Ragnar, her shyness long forgotten.

Hiccup helped Toothless pull himself up to catch the wind. He tried to see the sheet, but can't because of the drafts making it flutter rapidly.

"Hiccup!" Ragnar and Cosette panicked from behind.

Hiccup looked ahead of him and saw a maze of seastacks coming their way. He quickly tossed the cheat sheet away, and just acted.

He adjusted the tail to various positions he suddenly got memorized as he and Toothless synchronized to zigzag through the seastacks. Ragnar and Cosette clutched onto the person in front of them tightly.

Soon, Toothless and the Misfit Trio were out of the maze, their test flight a success.

"Yeah!" the Misfit Trio cheered.

Toothless was so proud that he accidently let out a stray plasma blast, which exploded a few yards away, and they were flying towards it.

"Come on." Hiccup groaned, as they flew into the remains of the fire blast, while Cosette and Ragnar used him as a human shield.

* * *

 **A/N: Even though this one was kind of short, this was a pain in the butt to write and type. Thanks a lot, high school. But, now that I have a three-day weekend coming up, I now have more time to write the next part. If I'm lucky, I might post again next week. If not, just keep an eye out.**

 **THIS IS A RE-UPLOAD! I checked out the deleted scene that Hiccstridlover13 suggested I use. I really liked it , so I decided to insert it in here. Thanks for the suggestion. I hope you guys like this new version.**

 **I'll see you fellow Riders in Chapter 15, where Ragnar and Cosette each get a special surprise.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	15. An Epiphany and New Friends

My Version of How To Train Your Dragon

 **A/N: I'm back, fellow Dragoniters! This chapter was a lot to get down. Also, this week was stressful. School is not easy, especially in high school. Now, you guys get to see what the surprise is. Or should I say, surprises?**

 **Intrigued? Well, then let's get on with Chapter 15 of My Version of HTTYD! Roll it!**

Chapter 15

An Epiphany and New Friends

An hour later, the Misfit Trio and Toothless were resting on a beach, having a fish feast as celebration of the successful test flight. Hiccup's hair was singed and blown back. His, Ragnar, and Cosette's faces all had ashes smeared over; the other two not that bad.

They heard a retching sound and saw that Toothless had spit up a fish head for them.

"Uh, no thanks. I'm good." Hiccup declined, holding up his roasting fish.

"All yours, buddy." Ragnar agreed, cooling off his roasted cod.

"Go ahead." said Cosette after swallowing a bite of her cooked salmon.

Three chirps were then heard above them. The Misfit Trio and Toothless looked up ahead and saw three Terrible Terrors flying towards them; two green and one yellow. Toothless gave a low growl.

A Terror went to grab one of Toothless' fish, but he angrily snarled at it, blocking his dinner with his paws. Another grabbed the fish head that he coughed up and began fighting with the third Terror for it.

Toothless then saw the first Terror sneaking away with one of his fish. He grabbed it with his teeth, and snatched it back. He quickly ate it and gave the Terror a draconic laugh.

The Terror angrily stomped its way closer towards the much bigger dragon, trying to look intimidating. The Misfit Trio gave each other a quick nervous glance, but Toothless didn't look worried. He seemed smug about the tiny dragon threatening him.

The Terror prepared to shoot fire at Toothless, but the Night Fury fired a small plasma blast into the gases building up in its mouth, causing them to explode and leaving the Terror bloated and dizzy. The Misfit Trio each stifled a chuckle.

"Not so fire-proof on the inside, are you?" Hiccup asked. He then tossed the Terror one of his fish. "Here you go."

The Terror happily gobbled up the small cod. It then gratefully cuddled up beside Hiccup and fell asleep. He stared in awe as he gently petted the sleeping Terror.

"Everything we know about you guys is wrong."

Ragnar and Cosette only nodded, agreeing with him. If only Vikings got to understand these amazing creatures, the war would've ended centuries ago.

A rumbling sound was then heard, scaring the Terrors and they flapped away. Toothless and the Misfit Trio saw a huge dragon flying towards them. It had pale olive green scales, but almost all of its body was covered in dirty ivory dragon bones, wearing it like armor.

Toothless wrapped his tail around the Misfit Trio, shielding them and snarled at the huge dragon.

"Ragnar, is that what I think it is?" Cosette asked, clutching his arm and trying to hide behind him.

Ragnar nodded and gulped. "Yep. That's a BoneKnapper."

"Didn't Gobber tell us stories about how he met a BoneKnapper?" Hiccup whispered.

"Yeah." Cosette confirmed. "Guess we should believe him more often."

The dragon opened its bony jaw and out came... a tiny squeak.

"Huh." said Ragnar. "No roar."

"That's... strange." said Hiccup.

Ragnar jumped over Toothless' tail and slowly began walking up to the BoneKnapper.

"Rag!" Cosette hissed. "What are you doing?!"

Ragnar ignored her and continued his way cautiously up to the humongous dragon. The BoneKnapper saw him approaching and stood there, wary of the human coming closer to it. Him, when Ragnar identified his gender.

As he got closer, he noticed an empty space in the BoneKnapper's armor on his throat. "I wonder..." he thought aloud. He reached into his satchel and pulled a small bone that was the same size and shape as the space in the BoneKnapper's armor.

"What's that, Ragnar?" Hiccup asked, still with Toothless and Cosette.

"Gobber's belt buckle." said Ragnar. "Stole it this morning before he woke up."

"When will he realize that it's gone?" asked Cosette.

"He probably knows by now, or else his pants would've fallen down by now." Ragnar joked.

Hiccup and Cosette both shuddered visible with disgust. "That's gonna give me nightmares." Hiccup remarked.

Ragnar got a little bit closer to the BoneKnapper. The huge dragon gave a low snarl. "Hey. It's okay, big guy." he whispered. He held out the T-shaped bone. "I think you've been looking for this." He threw it towards the dragon and the bone landed in the empty space.

The BoneKnapper shook around for a bit, and then let out an ear-piercing roar; so loud that one could even feel the sound waves. The Misfit Trio and Toothless covered their ears as best as they could.

When the ringing in their ears finally subsided, they removed their hands, or paws in Toothless' case. The BoneKnapper took a huge step towards Ragnar. He held his breath as the dragon lowered his head to Ragnar's level. A small nudge and a contented purr was heard as the BoneKnapper kept nudging him in gratitude.

"Well, I'll be." said Hiccup. Toothless lowered his tail and joined Hiccup and Cosette to meet their new friend.

"BoneKnappers will keep searching for the perfect bone to build its coat of armor." Ragnar informed.

"Huh." Cosette said, impressed. "So, when they finish their armor, they get their roar."

"Interesting." said Hiccup. He chuckled at Ragnar giving the BoneKnapper scratches under his jaw. "Looks like we have a new friend."

"What will you name him?" asked Cosette.

Ragnar observed his new dragon. "Well, you're like a living fossil." he said to him. "How about I call you Fossil?"

His response was another nudge to his chest. Ragnar laughed. "Fossil it is."

"Mind if I ride with you back home?" Cosette asked with a curious smile. Ragnar felt his face turning red again. The thought of her arms around his waist again made his brain halt in its tracks. He hoped she couldn't see the color of his face, turning scarlet now.

A nudge from Fossil and seeing Hiccup and Toothless' knowing looks from the corner of his eye got him to finally speak. "Uh, sure. Uh, why not?" he said, mentally cursing himself. He almost never stuttered around Cosette.

Cosette raised an eyebrow, but shrugged off his strange sudden shyness. "Great!" she said.

Ragnar ignored Hiccup's teasing smile that he caught as he hoisted himself on Fossil's neck. He held out a hand and pulled Cosette up behind him. Hiccup got himself on Toothless and all of them began flying back home.

* * *

When the Misfit Trio, Toothless, and Fossil began nearing the Cove, they heard a growl from down below. They peered down and saw a dragon snarling at them. Toothless and Fossil quickly landed in the Cove and growled back at the dragon.

It had a long snake-like body, its neck a third of the length. It had deep violet scales with black spines and rosette spots. Its white horns on the back of its head shone in the disappearing lavender light.

"Ragnar?" Hiccup asked, whispering. "What is that?"

"It can't be." Ragnar whispered. "I've only seen pictures of it. That's... a Grapple Grounder."

"Grapple Grounder?" Cosette asked, sounding intrigued.

"It's a rare Boulder Class dragon." Ragnar explained. "Hardly no one has ever seen one. Judging from what I've learned, this one is a female. And usually, Grapple Grounders are red. This one's purple."

Cosette couldn't tear her eyes away from the beautiful dragon. She leapt off Fossil and slowly began to approach the Grapple Grounder.

"Cosette, what are you doing?!" Ragnar hissed.

"Get back here!" Hiccup whispered-yelled to her.

The Grapple Grounder growled at the human girl who was coming closer to her. But Cosette continued tiptoeing closer, whispering to her calmly.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you." She then spotted something on the right side of the dragon's ribcage. It looked like a scar, or a brand. The harder she looked, the more it looked familiar. Scary familiar.

When she tried to get closer with her hand slowly outstretching, the Grapple Grounder roared and started to attack.

"Cosette!" the boys cried out.

Cosette dodged every charge and tail flip that the Grapple Grounder threw at her. She jumped up and grabbed the dragon's horns. The Grapple Grounder tossed her head about, trying to make Cosette go flying.

"Calm down!" Cosette shouted, trying to hold on. "I just want to help you!" Finally, with all her might, she brought the Grapple Grounder's head down to the ground, and got off. "There."

Suddenly, the Grapple Grounder got back up on her feet and glared down at Cosette, who surprisingly returned it. They boys waited with bated breaths.

The dragon soon lowered her head down in respect. Cosette was startled by that action, but then decided to try again. She slowly reached out her hand, and felt warm scales on her palm. The Grapple Grounder nuzzled her head into Cosette's body. She giggled.

"Well, I'll be cursed by Odin." said Ragnar, stepping up along with Hiccup, Toothless, and Fossil. "You trained a Grapple Grounder by wrestling it."

"I guess you show honor and respect by beating her in a wrestling match." said Hiccup. "So, what will you name her, Cosette?" he asked.

Cosette took a good look at her new dragon. "Well, her scales are the most beautiful shade of violet I've seen." Then it hit her. "That could be your name." she said to the Grapple Grounder, petting her head. "Violet."

"I like it." said Ragnar.

Violet nuzzled Cosette, liking her name.

"Well, we gotta go, guys." Hiccup said. "We'll see the three of you tomorrow, with saddles for you two." he promised, gesturing to Fossil and Violet.

Toothless wanted them to stay just a little bit more. He saw Cosette's satchel and got an idea. He grabbed it and pushed it against her body.

Cosette smiled at him, took her satchel, and pulled out her and the boys' lutes. "I think Toothless wants to hear our song again."

Ragnar chuckled. "All right." he said, taking his lute.

Hiccup got his own lute and strummed a string. "One song, bud."

Fossil and Violet looked at Toothless, confused. He just gave them a knowing glance, telling them to just watch.

The Misfit Trio began playing their lutes. The sounds coming from the instruments were all in sync with each other. Then, they began to sing.

 _ **Cosette** : I'm imprisoned, I've been living a lie._

 _ **Ragnar** : Another night of putting on a disguise._

 _ **Hiccup** : I wanna tear it off and step in the light.  
_ _Don't you? Don't you?_

 _ **Cosette** : Well, I'm knocking on your front door._

 _ **Ragnar** : And I'm looking for the right cure._

 _ **Hiccup** : I'm still a little bit unsure, 'cause I know,  
_ _Yeah, I kno-ow,_

 _ **All** : That most people see me as ordinary  
_ _But if you look close, you'll find I'm very  
_ _Interesting, a_ _nd hard to know.  
_ _You can never tell where this might go._

 _'Cause I'm not your average, average person.  
_ _I don't know much, but I know for certain  
_ _That I'm just a little bit extra, extra,  
_ _I'm just a little bit extra ordinary._

The Misfit Trio strummed their lutes and sung together beautifully. The dragons were swaying their heads to the catchy beat.

 _ **Cosette** : I can see it from the spark in your eyes._

 _ **Ragnar** : You believe in all the things you deny._

 _ **Hiccup** : You wanna fly and leave your worries behind.  
_ _Don't you? Don't you?_

 _ **Cosette** : Well, now I'm knocking at your front door._

 _ **Ragnar** : And I'm looking for the right cure._

 _ **Hiccup** : I'm still a little bit unsure,  
_ _'Cause I know. Yeah, I kno-ow._

 _ **All** : That most people see me as ordinary.  
_ _But if you look close, you'll find I'm very  
_ _Interesting, a_ _nd hard to know.  
_ _You can never tell where this might go, 'cause_

 _I'm not your average, average person.  
_ _I don't know much, but I know for certain  
_ _That I'm just a little bit extra, extra.  
_ _I'm just a little bit extra ordinary._

When they finished, the Misfit Trio packed up and said goodnight to their dragons. They headed out of the Cove and back home after such an eventful day.

* * *

 **A/N: Whew! That was long! So, tell me in the reviews about what you thought of the surprises in here. The song I used is called "Extra Ordinary" by Lucy Hale. And, I do not own the song in any way.**

 **I owe a thanks to Rachel, who helped me figure out how Cosette trains Violet, and to a Guest reviewer and Sachsm082 for the idea of Violet bearing a brand.**

 **I think new posts are gonna take a while next time, because I need a new notebook to write chapters in now. Maybe I could use one of the ones I have and just use that. I don't know. But, I'll see you guys in Chapter 16, where a problem is starting to arise that could threaten the Misfit Trio's secret.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	16. A Rising Problem

My Version of How to Train Your Dragon

 **A/N: I'm back with more of** _ **My Version of HTTYD.**_ **One week past, and I'm back! This chapter may be short, but at least this is something. I've been busy writing as much as I can, even in school.**

 **Anyhow, forget about me. You're all here for Chapter 16. Well, take a seat and enjoy!**

Chapter 16

A Rising Problem

That night, the Misfit Trio were in the room they shared in the back of the forge. Hiccup sat at his desk, littered with drawings of Toothless, rolling a pencil up and down. Ragnar was sitting on the bed, writing something in his notebook. Cosette was on a stool, busying herself by fixing her arrows. A lot had happened that day. Not only did they have new dragon friends, but they kept thinking about sharing what they learned about with the rest of Berk. If only they would listen.

Hiccup looked at the entryway and jumped back when he recognized the face peeking into the room. "Dad! You're back!" Ragnar and Cosette stopped what they were doing and quickly helped Hiccup "casually" put away the drawings of Toothless. "Uh, Gobber's not here, so…."

"I know." said Stoick as he squeezed through the doorway and readjusted his helmet. "I came looking for you."

"Uh, you did?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes." Stoick turned to Cosette and Ragnar. "Will you two excuse us for a moment?" he asked.

Ragnar and Cosette nodded, and left the room. When they closed the door, they began listening through the door.

"You've been keeping secrets." Stoick began.

"Uh, I have?" Hiccup asked, trying to sound clueless, his heart starting to beat nervously. So were Cosette and Ragnar's.

"Just how long do you think you can hide it from me?" asked Stoick sternly.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about-" Hiccup started, but his father cut in.

"Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it." The Misfit Trio felt their knees getting weaker every passing second. Where is going is not good. "Now…. let's talk about that dragon."

Hiccup visibly flinched. His heart stopped and dropped out of his chest. On the other side of the door, Ragnar and Cosette were just the same way that he was.

"Oh, gods." Hiccup said, panicked, and began running his hand through his hair. "Dad, I'm so sorry. I didn't know how-" he stopped his rambling apology when his father began laughing. He nervously chuckled along, feeling his heart restarting. He had a feeling that Cosette and Ragnar felt the same way, since he knew they were eavesdropping. "Uh, you're not mad?" he cautiously asked.

"What?! I was hoping for this!" said an ecstatic Stoick.

"Uh, you were?" Hiccup asked, confused. Ragnar and Cosette were straining to listen more from behind the door.

"And believe me, it only gets better!" Stoick continued excitedly. "Just wait until you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time! And mount your first Gronckle head on a spear! What a feeling!" He then gave his son a teasing nudge which knocked him over. "You really had me going there, son! All those years of the worst Viking Berk has ever seen!"

The Misfit Trio thought that that last comment was a little below the belt.

Stoick continued his praise. "Odin, it was rough. I almost gave up on you, and all the while, you were holding out on me! Oh, Thor almighty!" He then pulled up a stool and sat in front of his son. "With you doing so well in the ring, we finally have something to talk about."

Hiccup took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. From behind the door, Cosette and Ragnar were leaning as close as they could to listen.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Stoick reached into his cloak. "I brought you something." He pulled out a small simple helmet with two curved horns planted on top. "To keep you safe in the ring." He placed it in his son's hands.

"Wow. Thanks." Hiccup said as he began to gently run his fingers across the top.

"Aye, your mother would've wanted you to have it." said Stoick. Hiccup had a faint longing smile on his face. "It's half of her breastplate." Hiccup removed his hand from the helmet and looked at his father. He could picture the weirded out looks on Ragnar and Cosette's faces from behind the door.

His father tapped his own helmet. "Matching set. Keeps her close. Wear it proudly. You deserved it. You've held your part of the deal."

Hiccup placed the helmet on his desk. This is getting shadier and more complicated. So, he thought of a quick excuse for his dad to leave. He let out a fake yawn. "Well, I should really get to bed."

Stoick then got up and awkwardly got up. "Right."

Behind the door, Cosette and Ragnar were trying to make out what Hiccup and Stoick were saying. All they got was them awkwardly saying goodnight to each other, and that Stoick will see Hiccup in the ring.

They hid in the shadows when Stoick opened the door, and stayed there until he was out of sight. They then entered the room again and saw Hiccup sitting down with his face looking down as well.

"I think this is a big problem starting to catch fire." Ragnar said.

"You think?" said a dry Hiccup.

"So what happens now?" asked Cosette as she sat back down at her desk.

"You and Astrid are in the final round before they decide who gets to face the Monstrous Nightmare." Ragnar pointed out. "What's the plan?"

Hiccup looked at the helmet sitting on his desk. He could only think of one answer, and it's not a good one, either. "Try not to get killed."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this** _ **is**_ **getting complicated. Look out for Chapter 17, for things are only going to get worse. Someone, and you guys know who, finds out their secret, but what will take to keep things quiet?**

 **I'll see you guys soon. Got to fly! ;)**


	17. The Secret's Out

My Version of How to Train Your Dragon

 **A/N: Hey, fellow Dragoniters! This week has been a busy week. I'm just glad to get this chapter out of the way finally! If I'm lucky, which I'm not a lot of the time, I could post a new chapter every Friday or Saturday. So, keep a look out. If not, just hang tight.**

 **And now, here's Chapter 17 of** _ **My Version for HTTYD**_ **!**

Chapter 17

The Secret's Out

The next day, Hiccup was in the ring again, facing the Gronckle and wearing his new helmet. The Arena had little walls stationed around, acting as shields to hide behind. By now, a whole crowd of Vikings had gathered around to watch the final competing round.

Hiccup turned to the side and saw that Astrid had chosen to hide behind his wall. He nervously tried to move away, but Astrid pushed his axe down.

"Stay out of my way!" she threatened, leaning in close. "I'm winning this thing."

Hiccup knew that from the sidelines somewhere, Cosette was trying to burn Astrid into ashes with her eyes. "Good. Please, by all means." he said to Astrid, who was sprinting away.

He stood up and saw his father on the sidelines with Ragnar and Cosette on either side of him. Hiccup gave them a nervous smile. While Stoick's was genuine, his friends' own grins were just as fake as his was. He dropped the act and turned away from them.

Astrid was behind the Gronckle, hiding behind a new wall every time. "This time." she promised herself. "This time, for sure." With that, she jumped over the wall, raging a battle cry, her axe high in the air….

only to freeze when the Gronckle was lying on the ground, in front of Hiccup, who had dropped his axe and had his helmet knocked off. He nervously showed the Gronckle to Astrid, who was really lying down to expect a scratch. The crowd began cheering.

But Astrid finally exploded in a rage. "NO!" she yelled. "No, son of a half-troll, rat-eating, munge-bucket!" she cursed, swinging her axe around.

From the sidelines, Ragnar was speaking to Cosette. "I have never seen her this mad before."

"That's saying something." said Cosette, glaring at the raging Astrid.

"Wait. Wait." said Stoick, calming down the cheering crowd.

Hiccup wanted to get away from the Arena. He didn't want to stick around for the results. "So, later." He said, and started to leave. But Gobber hooked the back of his vest and brought him back where he was.

"Not so fast." he said.

Hiccup tried to come up with an excuse. "I-I'm late f-for-"

"What?!" An axe was pointing at him. He backed away from a furious Astrid, venom spitting from her words. "Late for what exactly?"

An arrow suddenly whizzed through the air, and knocked away Astrid's axe from Hiccup's neck. Astrid glared at Cosette, who returned it more spitefully. She plucked the empty string as a warning. Astrid pulled the arrow out of the axe's handle and snapped it in half.

"Okay, quiet down!" Stoick said, easing the tension. "The elder has decided." The shaman of the village was a little old mute woman named Gothi, who is also the village healer. Her gray hair was in two thick braids, and she was clothed in thick furs.

Gobber lifted his hook over Astrid, who was puffing out her chest and standing tall. Gothi shook her head. The crowd made sounds of disappointment. Gobber then pointed down at Hiccup. Gothi smiled and nodded. The crowd began cheering again as Hiccup's worst fear became true.

"Oh, you've done it! You've done it, Hiccup!" Gobber said excitedly. "You get to kill the dragon!"

Snotlout and the twins were cheering, and Fishlegs placed Hiccup on his shoulder. Astrid looked ready to chop off someone's head with no hesitation. Hiccup pretended to be proud of himself. Cosette and Ragnar were putting on their best false smiles.

"That's my boy!" said a proud Stoick.

"Yes, I can't wait." Hiccup fake-cheered, holding up his fist in false excitement. "I'm so-"

* * *

"Leaving! We're leaving."

The Misfit Trio were back in the Cove, each carrying a basket of supplies on their backs.

"Let's pack up." said Hiccup, looking around for Toothless. "Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation. Forever."

"Don't forget about us." said Ragnar.

Hiccup turned to his friends with a sigh. "Look, I told you guys already. You can't come with me."

"Yes, we can." said Cosette. "Do I need to remind you of our motto?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "'Misfits we may be, but we have to stick together.'"

"Exactly." Ragnar said. "And we're not going to break that promise. Besides, now that we have two more friends, who's going to stop us from following if you leave without us?" he said with his snarky smile.

Hiccup rolled his eyes again, this time playfully. "No one." he said.

"Yep." said Cosette. "We're with you 'til the end. And we'll always be happy as long as we're together."

Hiccup let out a small annoyed sigh, but he had a small smile on his face. "Fine. You two can come."

Ragnar and Cosette beamed. The three of them shared a fist bump, then released each other to set down their baskets.

They began checking their supplies when they heard a sound, like a stone sliding over metal. They looked up and jumped back when they saw Astrid sitting coolly on a boulder, using a stone to sharpen her axe.

"Aah! What the-?" Hiccup panicked, as he, Cosette, and Ragnar quickly scanned the Cove and found no sign of a certain Night Fury, BoneKnapper, and/or Grapple Grounder, much to their relief. "Uh, uh, what are you doing here?" he stammered.

Astrid put down her stone as she checked over her axe. "I wanna know what's going on." She hopped down and began getting closer to Hiccup, spinning her axe.

"No one just gets as good as you do. Especially you. Start talking." Astrid ordered. She kept on her interrogation while Hiccup just stuttered, and the other two were trying to look for their dragons, being as subtle as they can.

"Are you training with someone? Maybe with Iverson and Henderson?"

"Uh, training?" he questioned.

"It better not involve this!" she said, grabbing Hiccup's harness. Cosette quickly pulled her away from him.

"Hands off, Hofferson." she said.

"And you!" Astrid turned her bubbling anger towards Cosette. "This concerns you and Ragnar as well. You three have been hiding something."

Ragnar then stepped in. "I think your jealousy is clouding your judgment, Astrid."

"I am not jealous of this fishbone!" Astrid yelled.

Cosette tried to charge at her, but Ragnar held her back with a firm hand on her shoulder. "Don't call him that!" she yelled back, teeth seething.

Astrid held her axe at her side, ready to attack as well. But Hiccup leaped in between her and Cosette.

"Ok, let's just all take a breath and calm down!" he ordered, surprising Astrid with his authoritive tone.

Hiccup had to come up with something to get Astrid to leave. He turned his head to Ragnar and Cosette and mouthed out, "Follow my lead." They nodded, but they knew that this wasn't one of Hiccup's best plans.

He turned to Astrid. "You're right. We're through with the lies. Rag and Cosette have been training me. You got us. It's time everyone knew."

He placed Astrid's hand on his harness to get her to start dragging him, but she painfully twisted his arm. Ragnar slightly squeezed harder on Cosette's shoulder to keep her still.

"Why would you do that?" Hiccup asked, about to clutch his probably sprained shoulder. But Astrid knocked him to the ground. "That's for the lies." she said. "And that's-" she hit the butt of her axe into Hiccup's stomach. "-for everything else."

That drew the line. Cosette finally pulled herself away from Ragnar's grip. Before he could stop her, she went over to Astrid and punched her hard in the face, sending her a few feet away from Hiccup, who was regaining his breath.

"Again with the punching?!" Astrid shouted, regaining her balance. Her cheek had a red mark on her face that was slowly fading.

"I've had it with you, Hofferson!" Cosette screamed, the anger and betrayal from all those years ago seeping through her voice. She then got in a fighting stance, and channeled her anger into a low, menacing snarl. "You're finally going to get what's coming to you for so long."

Astrid glared at Cosette with so much rage and fury. "Bring it on, Henderson." she growled.

Just as she was about to drop her axe, three growls were heard. The Misfit Trio all froze.

"Oh man." said Hiccup.

"Not good." Ragnar commented in a deadpan. Of course their bad luck had to make an appearance here and now.

Astrid peered ahead and saw a black figure on the other side of the cove. From a nearby cave, she saw two bigger figures coming out. She gasped when she realized what they were.

"Get down!" she shouted, pushing Hiccup back to the ground. Toothless roared and started to charge at her with Fossil and Violet behind him. "Run! Run!" she yelled, her axe ready to attack.

"No!" cried Hiccup as he wrenched away Astrid's axe and tossed it away.

Ragnar and Cosette sprinted to their dragons, trying to calm them down.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down." Cosette said to Violet.

"Easy. Easy, boy." Ragnar soothed to Fossil.

"It's okay. It's okay." Hiccup said to Toothless. "She's a friend."

"Well, a friend to some of us." Cosette commented. Despite that, the dragons relaxed, but still remained wary.

"You just scared them." Hiccup said to Astrid, holding Toothless behind him.

"I scared them?!" Astrid said before she paused after she heard what she said. "Who are 'them'?" she asked cautiously.

The Misfit Trio shared a quick glance to each other. It was too late to back out now. Hiccup took a swift inhale/exhale.

"Astrid, meet Toothless, Fossil, and Violet." he said, gesturing to each dragon. "Guys, this is Astrid." The dragons growled at her. Toothless and Violet were snarling more fiercely than Fossil did, because she hurt Toothless' rider and best friend, while Violet could sense her rider's hatred towards her.

Astrid gave the Misfit Trio a look of disbelief before it turned into a glare and she started heading out of the Cove.

"Duh-da-duh, we're dead." the Misfit Trio deadpanned in sync. Their dragons just grunted with indifference and began walking away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Where do you think you're going?" Hiccup called after them. "We gotta stop her."

"As much as I would want to disagree with you, I know that you're right." Cosette said with a frown on her face, trying to deny that she actually agreed on this.

Ragnar nodded. "Even if they didn't believe her, they'd still be suspicious."

"Well, the vote is unanimous." Hiccup said, and turned to Toothless, Fossil, and Violet. "Come on, guys."

The dragons just groaned.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this is it. Their secret is revealed. But, now, onto everyone's favorite romantic flight next chapter. Hopefully, it will be done by next week.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review. I love to know what you guys think.**

 **See you guys then! Got to fly! ;)**


	18. Romantic Flight

My Version of How to Train Your Dragon

 **A/N: Can you guys believe this? I'm on a roll! I'm uploading this new chapter, and one of my favorite scenes in the movie, a** _ **day**_ **before my usual upload date! This is awesome! I'm actually glad that school is here because I can sneak some writing during study hall, and no one would get suspicious! Yee-haw!**

 **Hope you guys like Chapter 18! Camera, action!**

Chapter 18

Romantic Flight

Astrid ran as fast as she could through the forest. The Misfit Trio had dragons! They're traitors! She had to tell the village.

Just as she leapt over a log, she felt herself being lifted up. She yelped when she saw the ground getting further away from her feet. She didn't need to look up to see how she was levitating.

"Oh, great Odin's ghost!" she panicked. "Oh, this is it!" Astrid screamed as Hiccup and Toothless took her to the highest tree top in the forest. They dropped her as they landed, leaving her to cling onto a branch for dear life.

"Wow. Since when the mighty Astrid Hofferson scream in terror?" asked Cosette, riding on Violet with her saddle and with a devious smirk on her face.

Astrid ignored her and turned her focus to the misfit riding the Night Fury. "Hiccup! Get me down from here!" she demanded.

"You have to give us a chance to explain." Hiccup pleaded.

"I am not listening to _anything_ you three have to say!" yelled Astrid.

"Then, we won't speak. Just let us show you." Hiccup compromised. "Please, Astrid."

Astrid looked down. She was pretty high up.

Ragnar then flew up to them onboard Fossil in his new saddle and next to Cosette and Violet. "You know, if you refuse, we'll probably let Cosette toss you into the ocean." he said with an annoyingly teasing grin.

Astrid glanced at Cosette, who punched her open palm. She looked back up at Hiccup. Well, it's either getting back to solid ground safely, or being thrown into the sea, most likely not surviving the fall.

She pulled herself to the top of her branch. Toothless growled at her, warning her not to try anything to his best friend.

Hiccup extended his hand to her, but Astrid slapped it away. Cosette cleared her throat at her and made an "I'm-watching-you" gesture.

Astrid climbed behind Hiccup, and clutched the saddle. "Now, get me down." she said.

Hiccup turned to his dragon. "Toothless, down." he said. "Gently."

Toothless opened his wings.

"See?" Hiccup reassured Astrid. "Nothing to be afraid of."

But Ragnar and Cosette saw the angry and mischievous look in Toothless' eyes.

"Oh, boy." said Ragnar, not liking where this is heading.

"WHOA!" exclaimed Hiccup as Toothless skyrocketed towards the clouds. Astrid began screaming her lungs out.

From below, Cosette and Ragnar were stunned by what just happened.

"I hope Toothless didn't steal my idea." said Cosette, looking up at the black figure in the sky.

"Either that, or he's trying to make her apologize. Maybe make Hiccup have a way with the ladies." Ragnar teased, giving a flirtatious smile towards Cosette.

Even though she felt her face exploding with heat, Cosette glared at her crush, not wanting to get sentimental. "Classy, Rag." she deadpanned.

"I'm kidding!" Ragnar held up his hands in surrender. He mentally facepalmed himself. When did he start playfully flirting with her? Hiccup's never gonna let him live this down if he finds out.

Cosette rolled her eyes. "Come on!" she said as Violet flew after them, with Ragnar and Fossil close behind.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was trying to get the situation under control. "TOOTHLESS!" he scolded. "What is wrong with you?! Bad dragon!"

Astrid was trying not to fall off. She managed to wrap her arms and legs around Hiccup. He nervously chuckled.

"Uh, he's not usually like this." Hiccup then felt Toothless shift to the right. "Oh, no." he said when he realized that they were going down. Astrid clutched tighter onto Hiccup and screamed all the way until they hit the water.

"Toothless, what are you doing?" Hiccup asked as they splashed across the ocean like a skipping stone. "We need her to like us!" But Toothless ignored him as he then flew upwards.

"And now, the spinning." Hiccup said sarcastically as Toothless initiated the action and Astrid began screaming again. "Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile." said Hiccup, sarcasm still dripping from his words. Toothless then began spiraling downwards.

Astrid couldn't take anymore. "Okay!" she surrendered, burying her face into Hiccup's back. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she apologized. "Just get me off of this thing." she pleaded.

Toothless stopped his wild spiral and finally smoothed out the ride. From a few meters away, Ragnar and Cosette breathed out a sigh of relief, and decided to fly a little further behind, to give them some privacy.

Astrid didn't know when she closed her eyes, but when she felt everything calm down, she slowly opened them. What she saw next defied all description.

Golden fluffy clouds flew all around them, so close that she felt like she could touch them. So, she slowly lifted up her hand and ran it through one. She smiled when she felt the sensation of water against her skin. Astrid lifted up both of her arms to enjoy more.

When she put her hands down and back around Hiccup's waist, Toothless took them above the clouds. By now, the sun had disappeared and the moon was shining, along with auroras dancing in the sky.

Astrid glanced at Hiccup, and when she did, time seemed to slow to an almost complete stop. The auroras shone colors into his floppy auburn hair. The moonlight made his green eyes shine like emeralds. But what really caught her attention was his smile. It wasn't his usual jittery grin or sassy smirk. It was a real, genuine, content smile. She never saw that smile unless he was with his friends. He was truly happy up here in the sky.

She turned ahead to stop her face from getting warm. When she did, the village of Berk came into view. She smiled widely at her home, sleeping peacefully. Toothless gave Astrid and Hiccup a grin, now knowing that the shield maiden was trustworthy.

Feeling more relaxed and happy than she ever felt, Astrid pulled herself closer to Hiccup and rested her head on his shoulder. He tensed for a second, but then relaxed.

Astrid finally found her words when Toothless began soaring around the seastacks. "All right, I'll admit it. This is pretty cool. It's…. amazing. He's amazing." She petted Toothless' neck, which he responded with a purr.

"Hey, you two!" called out a voice. Hiccup and Astrid turned and saw Ragnar and Cosette flying beside them on either side.

"What kept you two?" Hiccup asked, his smile still plastered on his face.

"We were doing the same as you guys. Enjoying the sights." said Cosette, giving Astrid a teasing smile.

Astrid didn't know how to respond for a few seconds. She hadn't seen Cosette give her that smile in so long. Then, she realized why. Her face turned scarlet, hoping that Cosette will give her some mercy. But even if she would, she'd never let her live it down.

Hiccup though, gave her a confused look, but then turned to Ragnar on his right with a teasing smirk. His foster brother rolled his blue eyes with a pink blush.

Ragnar glanced at Cosette and gave her a soft smile. She returned it with a soft blush on her cheeks. Astrid saw that look and inwardly grinned. She was going to get a _lot_ out of this.

"Should we say something to them?" she whispered to Hiccup when she noticed that they haven't stopped looking at each other.

Hiccup looked at his best friends and smirked. "Nah. Let them be. I'll talk with them until they admit."

"Fine with me." Astrid agreed. What she was feeling now, she could say that it was a perfect night.

* * *

 **A/N: I think there's a bit of sweetness in here. What do you think? But this perfect night will lead to a discovery that could be trouble for everyone.**

 **I will see you guys in Chapter 19. Don't forget to leave a review! I love hearing from all of you.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	19. The Dragon's Nest

My Version of How to Train Your Dragon

 **A/N: I'm so glad that I'm posting this early. There's TONS of school work coming my way. And it's really stressing me out.**

 **To Sachsm082, I got your idea about the Flightmare. That's something I'm really considering when I get into _Defenders of Berk_ , which I do plan on doing. **

**Speaking of that, I have a question I'll put on a poll that I REALLY need your help on, guys. Check it out on my profile, and it will stay until the beginning of November.**

 **Now that I got everything out of the way, it's on to Chapter 19! Curtain call!**

Chapter 19

The Dragon's Nest

Suddenly, Astrid remembered one little problem. "So, what now?" When she asked that, the Misfit Trio all looked ahead of them, their smiles gone. Astrid then turned her attention to the boy in front of her. "Hiccup, your final exam is tomorrow. You know you're gonna have to kill a-" She quickly stopped when she realized who was also around. She pulled Hiccup closer and whispered the rest of her sentence. "-Kill a dragon."

"Don't remind me." said Hiccup, who remembered his problem.

"That's being bugging us since last night." said Ragnar.

"And now that this problem is getting bigger, we need to figure something out to solve it." said Cosette.

As they were talking, Toothless, Fossil, and Violet perked up, as if they heard something. They then suddenly jerked to the left and began flying in that direction, catching the four off guard.

"Toothless, what's happening?" Hiccup asked.

"Fossil, what's wrong, boy?" Ragnar asked his BoneKnapper.

"Violet. What's up, girl?" Cosette inquired to her Grapple Grounder.

"What is it, guys?" Hiccup questioned, as they flew deeper into the mist.

Loud shrieks and growls and chirps were heard. One by one, dragons of all species came into view in the thick fog.

"Get down!" Hiccup ordered quietly, and everyone complied. As they anxiously watched dragons appear all around them, some even growled at them, carry something in its talons. Fish, sheep, yaks, and even humans, which sickened them to their stomachs. "It looks like they're hauling in their kill." Hiccup observed.

"Uh, what does that make us?" asked Astrid, definitely nervous.

"Hopefully not their kill." Ragnar suggested, trying to make light of the situation.

Soon, all the dragons began descending into a cave in a huge volcano on a small island. The whole scene before them is ominous and sending chills down their spines. They entered the cave, and what they saw shocked them.

The dim light was tinted red, and many pillars of rocks and cliffs were in disarray. Dragons were either flying or on the cliffs and pillars. The four knew where they were: the Dragon's Nest.

"What my dad wouldn't give to find this." said Hiccup.

"No kidding." Ragnar agreed.

Toothless, Fossil, and Violet then flew to a secluded cliff, not wanting to make their friends' presence known.

"Well, it's satisfying to know that all of our food is being dumped down a hole." Hiccup said dryly as they watched dragons dropped what they had into the red-tinted, misty abyss.

"They're not eating any of it." Astrid observed.

"Well, that's weird." said Cosette. "Why steal food if you're not even gonna eat it?"

They soon found out. A Gronckle soon lazily flew above the foggy pit and belched out a small, measly fish. After it fell, a low growl and deep growl was heard, and it didn't sound pleased. The Gronckle first froze with fear, and then began to fly away. But a huge dragon head popped out of the mist and closed its jaws around the poor Gronckle.

The four teens gasped in horror. "What is that?" Astrid asked, frightened. All the dragons backed away from the abyss and huddled together. The dragon head had three pairs of eyes, and its gray bumpy skin was dark red in the dim light.

"I hope that's not what I think it is." Ragnar shuddered.

Hiccup decided that it was time to bail. "Guys, we gotta get of here." he said to their dragon friends when the giant dragon began sniffing the air. "Now!"

The dragons listened just in the nick of time, and they flew off, barely dodging the dragon's jaws. All the other dragons escaped through the crater up in the ceiling. Everyone made it out, except one poor Zippleback who was caught in the giant's mouth.

* * *

The Misfit Trio were silent with terror on the way back to the Cove. As they landed, Astrid began talking about what they saw. "It totally makes sense now!" she said. "It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers, and that's their queen. It controls them." She slid off Toothless. "Let's find Hiccup's dad."

"No!" cried the Misfit Trio as they got off their dragons.

Hiccup came to Astrid and stopped her. "No, not yet. They'll kill Toothless, Fossil, and Violet." he said worriedly. "Astrid, we have to think this through carefully."

"He's right." said Cosette. "This is way bigger and shadier than we thought."

Astrid was confused by their decision. "Guys, we just discovered the Dragon's Nest, the thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here, and you want to keep it a secret? To protect your pet dragons? Are you serious?"

Ragnar and Cosette opened their mouths to give her their answer, but Hiccup turned to Astrid with a firm determination in his eyes. "Yes."

That one word surprised Astrid. She glanced at Cosette and Ragnar, and they nodded. "Okay." she gave in. "Then what do we do?"

Hiccup turned away before answering. "Just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out."

"Okay." Astrid complied, before she punched him in the shoulder. "That's for kidnapping me."

Hiccup gave her a disbelieving glare before he turned around and gestured to Toothless, who was drinking from the pond with Fossil and Violet. Toothless grunted, as if to say, "You're on your own." He then spun on over to the other side to look at Ragnar and Cosette. Ragnar just held his hands up in surrender while Cosette glared at Astrid with her hands on her hips.

Hiccup looked back at Astrid again, seeing her nervously looking away and brushing away her bangs from her eyes. She then lunged forward, grabbed the front of his tunic, and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, surprising everyone. "That's for… everything else." She then dashed off, giving Hiccup one last glance.

Hiccup had a dazed look and a small giddy smile on his face. Toothless then came up to him and gave him a teasing glance.

"Eh, wh-what are you looking at?" Hiccup asked defensively.

"I'll admit, I did not see that one coming." said Cosette with a sly smirk.

Both of them laughed, but Ragnar went up to Fossil and stroked his bony jaw, lost in thought.

"Hey, Rag. You okay?" Hiccup asked, concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Ragnar said, attempting to console his foster brother and his crush.

But they still weren't convinced. "You've been looking pale ever since we escaped the nest." Cosette pointed out as she and Hiccup came up to him.

"I was hoping that what we saw isn't what I think it is." Ragnar confessed.

"What was that thing?" Hiccup asked.

Ragnar took a deep breath and ominously said the answer. "A Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus. Better known as a Red Death."

"What?" Cosette questioned, shocked. "I thought those were extinct."

"What's the story about them?" said Hiccup, wanting to know more.

"The Red Death is an Alpha dragon." Ragnar explained.

"Like a leader or a chief?" Hiccup hypothesized.

"Yeah." Ragnar continued his lesson. "It can control masses of dragons, even of different species."

Cosette then spoke up. "If the village finds out that we found the Nest, they could end up marching to their own demise."

"We can't let that happen." said Hiccup, worried about their people. An idea then popped into his head. It was risky, but worth a shot. "Unless we show them another way."

"Tell me you're not thinking what I think you're thinking." Ragnar pleaded.

Hiccup just continued looking at him with determined eyes.

"He's thinking it." said Cosette.

"That's completely insane." Ragnar stated.

"Exactly." said Hiccup with some fear in his voice.

* * *

 **A/N: I had this ready by last Saturday. But, school had taken up a lot of my time. Now, I have finally found the time to post this thing.**

 **Don't forget to review. And check out the poll on my profile, 'cause I really need your help to make a decision before it's too late.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	20. The Final Exam

My Version of How to Train Your Dragon

 **A/N: Hey there, fellow Dragoniters! Here I am with Chapter 20! When I was writing this, I couldn't decide on if just Toothless would be captured, or should all of the Misfit Trio's dragons be captured. Well, I finally came to a decision.**

 **Onward, to Chapter 20 to find out! Roll it!**

Chapter 20

The Final Exam

The following morning was Hiccup's final exam, and the whole village was gathered outside the Arena to watch, cheering and chanting Hiccup's name. Stoick then began addressing the crowd.

"Well, I can show my face in public again!" he began. "If someone would've told me that in a few short weeks, Hiccup would go being, well, Hiccup, to placing first in dragon training; well, I would've tied him to a mast and shipped him off, for fear he'd gone mad! You know it." he laughed, along with the crowd's cheering.

"But, here we are." Stoick continued. "And no one's more surprised or more proud than I am. Today, my boy becomes a Viking. Today, he becomes one of us!" The village whooped and cheered.

Waiting over at the entrance of the Arena, the Misfit Trio listened to Stoick's speech, and all of their hearts sunk. Finally, Hiccup had made his father proud, but of the wrong thing. They hoped that everyone's reactions won't be that bad.

They then felt the presence of someone behind them. "Be careful with that dragon." It was Astrid.

"It's not the dragon I'm worried about." said Hiccup, looking at his father who was making his way to his seat.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Astrid.

Ragnar and Cosette looked at Hiccup with concerned eyes. Astrid began to get a feeling that this wasn't going to be safe.

"Put an end to this." Hiccup stated, revealing his plan. "I have to try." He then turned to his friends. "Guys, if something goes wrong, just make sure they don't find our dragons."

They don't want to think about what he meant by "wrong". "We will, brother." Ragnar gave their consent.

"Nothing will happen to them." Cosette assured him, but mostly herself and the other two.

"Just promise us that it won't go wrong." Astrid asked, speaking what was on their minds.

Hiccup opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Gobber came up to them. "It's time, Hiccup. Knock them dead."

Hiccup gave both Ragnar and Cosette a quick hug and Astrid a firm handshake. He put on his helmet and solemnly walked into the Arena, blocking out the cheers. He went over to the weapons rack and picked out a shield and a small dagger.

"I would've gone with the hammer." Stoick said to Gobber from his seat.

The cheers quieted down as Hiccup took a deep breath. "I'm ready." he replied.

The levers holding the door shut were slowly lifted. A large and angry Monstrous Nightmare burst out. Its deep red skin was on fire as it roared. It scurried across the wall and breathed a stream of fire at the spectators, who quickly dodged the attack.

Hiccup watched in terror as the Nightmare skitters across the chained ceiling, and slowly came down to meet its challenger with a growl.

The crowd was on their edge, excited for the upcoming battle. Someone gave the challenger words of encouragement.

As the Nightmare inched closer to him, Hiccup slowly backed away, dropping his dagger and shield.

"What is he doing?" Stoick asked. The crowd began murmuring words of confusion. Ragnar, Cosette, and Astrid watched with hitched breaths from behind the gate.

"Hey, it's okay." Hiccup reassured the wary Nightmare. "It's okay." He stopped backing away and took off his helmet. He looked at the crowd, then back at the Nightmare. "I'm not one of them." he said, tossing away his helmet. The Nightmare began to ease up a bit. Astrid, Cosette, and Ragnar nervously began scanning the shocked crowd.

"Stop the fight." Stoick ordered.

"No!" Hiccup shot out. "I need you all to see this." He slowly reached out his hand to the Nightmare. "They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them."

The crowd gave noises of confusion.

"I said, stop the fight!" Stoick shouted, slamming his hammer against the metal bars of the Arena walls. The sound startled the Nightmare and it tried to bite off Hiccup's hand. But, he quickly retracted. The angry dragon released a flamethrower at the running boy.

* * *

In the Cove, the dragons were all enjoying a quiet nap when Toothless suddenly perked up with his ears tilted up, hearing Hiccup's scream from the Arena. His best friend was in trouble.

* * *

The Nightmare continued chasing Hiccup around the Arena. He tried to grab a shield from the weapons rack, but the rampaging Nightmare prevented him from doing so.

"Out of my way!" Stoick ordered as he pushed through the crowd.

"Hiccup!" his friends cried. Astrid spotted an axe on the wall and used it to pry open the gate a bit. Ragnar and Cosette immediately slid under the small opening with Astrid following their lead.

* * *

Toothless was trying his best to climb out of the Cove. He finally managed to finally get a good grip on the ledge and pull himself up. Fossil and Violet were flying above him. If his rider was in danger, their riders must be as well. Forget about secrets for once. They have to save them.

* * *

The chase was still on in the Arena.

"Hiccup!" Astrid called out worriedly. She saw a small hammer and threw it at the Nightmare, hitting it in the face. But now, the angry dragon set its sights on her.

As the Nightmare chased Astrid around, an arrow suddenly struck it in the leg. It roared in pain. Astrid saw Cosette in a ready stance with bow in hand and a small smile on her face.

After the pain subsided, the Nightmare started after Cosette. As it was about to unleash another fire attack, a clanging sound caught it off guard.

"Over here, you giant salamander!" Ragnar taunted. The Nightmare growled and began chasing him. Hiccup grabbed his dropped dagger and threw it at the dragon. It left a slash in its wing, which further angered the dragon.

* * *

Toothless ran as fast as he could through the woods. Fossil and Violet were flying above him over the treetops since they were too big. But all that mattered was to save their riders.

* * *

Stoick finally made it to the gate and lifted it up all the way. "This way!" he shouted.

Astrid and the Misfit Trio ran towards the gate, but only Astrid made it before the Nightmare fired, blocking the Misfit Trio.

They dodged it, but the Nightmare managed to pin Hiccup to the ground on his back with its claws.

"NO!" cried Ragnar and Cosette, hoping that the worst won't happen to their best friend.

Suddenly, a familiar dive-bombing screech pierced the air. The Misfit Trio were stuck between relief and horror when Toothless fired a plasma blast, destroying the bars, and charged into the Arena.

The air was filled with smoke. When it cleared up, everyone could see that Toothless pulled the Nightmare off of Hiccup and was wrestling it.

"Night Fury!" Gobber gasped.

The Nightmare pinned Toothless to the ground, but Toothless kicked the dragon off him. It roared at him, but he roared back, blocking its way to the Misfit Trio. Finally, the Nightmare surrendered, and scurried to its cage.

Hiccup then began pushing Toothless. "All right, Toothless, go. Get out of here." he gently ordered. But he stayed where he was. Vikings were jumping down into the Arena. "Go, bud!" Hiccup pleaded.

Stoick grabbed another axe over by the fallen weapons rack and charged into the ring. "Stoick, no!" shouted Astrid, but up to no avail.

"Dad, he won't hurt you!" Hiccup shouted.

Two roars were then heard. Fossil and Violet fired at the chain ceiling, destroying it. Everyone was shocked by the two rare dragons.

"A BoneKnapper!" Gobber cried out excitedly. "I knew it was real!"

"A Grapple Grounder!" squealed a voice that most likely belonged to Fishlegs. "This is incredible!"

"Fossil, what are you doing?!" Ragnar panicked as the Vikings began attacking again.

"Violet, get out of here now!" Cosette yelled.

But none of the dragons listened and began fighting against the Vikings.

"Ah, no, stop!" Hiccup begged. "You guys are only making it worse!"

Toothless then tackled Stoick to the floor. "Toothless, stop!" Hiccup pleaded. But the Night Fury began building up a plasma blast. "NOOO!" Hiccup screamed, finally stopping the Night Fury. He softly cooed at his human friend, who began to softly run his fingers across his head. They then heard two breaths of relief. They turned to see Ragnar and Cosette with dragon nip in their hands, and an unconscious Fossil and Violet.

Suddenly, a Viking punched Toothless, and four others pinned him to the ground. Hiccup began to run up to them, but Astrid came and held him back. "No, please. Just don't- don't hurt him." he begged, tears forming. "Please don't hurt him."

He turned and saw Cosette and Ragnar blocking the Vikings' way to their dragons. Pleading just like he was.

"Don't hurt him!" Ragnar cried.

"Please don't hurt her!" Cosette begged, tears streaming down her face.

Stoick soon got up, and looked down at the pinned Night Fury. He then went to look at his son struggling in Astrid's arms to get to the dragon. He then saw Ragnar and Cosette blocking the Vikings away from the BoneKnapper and Grapple Grounder.

Someone handed him his axe, but Stoick pushed it away. "Put them with the others." he ordered.

He then grabbed Hiccup and pulled him out of Astrid's arms. Stoick then went and grabbed the other two and dragged the Misfit Trio away.

* * *

 **A/N: Talk about intense! I already know that the next chapter is going to break my heart.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review and check out the poll on my profile.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	21. Dishonor and Something Crazy

My Version of How to Train Your Dragon

 **A/N: I have to say, this chapter includes my least favorite scene in the movie. I mean, who disowns their own son? But then again, in there, he did commit what they would put it, a crime. It still hurts, though.**

 **But now is not the time to get sad or sentimental. It's onto Chapter 21! Action!**

Chapter 21

Dishonor and Something Crazy

Stoick pushed the Misfit Trio into the dark and empty Great Hall. He was furious. "I should've known." he grumbled. "I should've seen the signs."

"Dad." Hiccup tried to get his attention.

"We had a deal!" Stoick shouted.

"I know we did. But that was before- oh, it's all so messed up." Hiccup panicked, running his hands through his hair.

Cosette wanted to say something, but Ragnar held her back gently. They'll step in if it goes from bad to worse. Which usually happens.

"So, everything in the ring?" Stoick asked angrily. "A trick? A lie?"

"I screwed up." Hiccup admitted. "I-I should've told you-"

"And you two!" Stoick turned to Cosette and Ragnar. "Did you help him?!" His tone made them jump back.

Hiccup got between his father and his friends. "Dad, don't drag them into this! Look, take this out on me, but please, just don't hurt Toothless. Or Fossil or Violet."

"The dragons?" asked Stoick. "That's what you're worried about? Not the people you almost killed?"

"They were just protecting us! They're not dangerous."

"They've killed HUNDREDS of us!" Stoick shouted.

"And we've killed THOUSANDS of them!" Hiccup yelled back.

Ragnar decided to step in now. "They just defend themselves! That's all!"

"They raid us because they have to!" Cosette explained. "If they don't bring enough food back, they'll be eaten themselves."

"Isn't that what any living thing would do?" Ragnar tried to appeal. "Steal and kill to save your own skin?"

"There's something on their island, Dad." said Hiccup. "It's a dragon the size of-"

"Island?" Stoick repeated. The Misfit Trio froze, with Ragnar and Cosette giving Hiccup a quick "nice going" glare. "So, you've been to their nest?"

"Did I say, 'nest'?" Hiccup asked.

"How did you find it?" demanded Stoick.

"We didn't." Hiccup said. "Our dragons did. Only a dragon could find the island."

The Misfit Trio felt shivers go down their spines when they saw the look on Stoick's face. "Oh, Dad, please no!" Hiccup pleaded. "You- you don't know what you're up against. It's like nothing you've ever seen!" Stoick just ignored him and began walking to the doors. "Dad, I promise you can't win this one!" Hiccup had enough as he went up to his father and started to pull on his arm. "For once in your life, will you please just listen to me?!" he yelled, before he was shoved to the ground. Cosette and Ragnar ran to check on him. They looked up at Stoick.

"You've thrown in you lot with them." he said, sounding betrayed. "You're not a Viking. You're not my son." Hiccup felt like he suddenly couldn't breathe.

But Ragnar and Cosette finally exploded. "What kind of a father are you?!" Ragnar yelled, surprising Stoick. "What father disowns his own son?! His _only_ son?!"

"Some father you are!" Cosette retorted.

Stoick went up to them and grabbed them by the arm as he got them on their feet. "You two dishonor your family. Your parents." he said solemnly.

"You don't talk about our parents." They said in a low growl, glaring daggers at him.

Stoick dragged them out of the Great Hall, leaving Hiccup on the floor. He pushed them to a nearby Viking who grabbed them. "Lock them up." he ordered. "And ready the ships!"

"NO!" the Misfit Trio screamed, heartbroken.

Hiccup heard his friends struggling as they were dragged away. He could feel his eyes getting moist and a lump building up in his throat. He couldn't help but feel guilty about everything.

* * *

Later, the armada was armed and ready. They got a chained Toothless onto the lead ship. They would've taken the other two, but they were too big. Stoick saw Hiccup on the gangplank, seeing the armada off. Cosette and Ragnar's angry retorts came back to him, but he brushed them out of his head.

Hiccup watched as the armada sailed off with his best friend. Well, one of them. The other two were locked in the jail. When the armada returned, the three of them would be banished. But, he knew that they won't come back. At least not alive.

There were no sobs or whimpers. There were just silent tears running down his face. This was all his fault. 

* * *

After a couple of hours, the armada was long gone, and Hiccup was still staring dejectedly at the horizon. He then heard someone come up beside him. It was Astrid.

"It's a mess." she began. "You must feel horrible. You lost everything: your father, your tribe, your best friends."

"Thank you for summing that up." Hiccup said sarcastically. "Why couldn't I have killed that dragon when I found him in the woods?" he quietly asked, directing this question to himself. "Would've been better for everyone."

"Yep." Astrid agreed. "The rest of us would've done it. So, why didn't you?" Hiccup was silent. "You told Rag and Henderson why. Now, tell me. Why didn't you?"

"I don't know." said Hiccup, turning away. "I couldn't."

"That's not an answer." Astrid stated.

"Why is so important to you all of a sudden?" Hiccup questioned, getting frustrated.

"Because I wanna remember what you say right now." she answered.

"Oh, for the love of- I was a coward!" Hiccup ranted. "I was weak! I wouldn't kill a dragon."

"You said 'wouldn't' that time." Astrid pointed out.

"Whatever!" Hiccup yelled. "Three hundred years, and I'm the first Viking who wouldn't kill a dragon." He then turned away from her again.

"First to ride one, though." said Astrid, making Hiccup perk up a bit. "So?"

"I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as I was." Hiccup admitted. "I looked at him, and I saw myself."

"I bet he's really frightened, now." Astrid said, looking out to the ocean, then turning back to Hiccup. "What're you gonna do about it?" she asked.

"Eh, probably something stupid." he said with a shrug.

"Good, but you've already done that." She lightly teased.

"Then, something crazy." Hiccup said with determination before he started running.

"That's more like it." said Astrid as she started after him with an excited grin on her face.

* * *

 **A/N: I thought I wouldn't finish this in time. But I did. Don't hate me for locking up Ragnar and Cosette. You'll see why in the next chapter.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review and check out the poll on my profile. I really want to know if you guys want me to try it.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	22. Preparation

My Version of How to Train Your Dragon

 **A/N: This chapter is one I've been excited to write for a while. And to think I finished this on a Tuesday.**

 **Before we begin, I want to thank everyone that has liked this story so much, and that it has made it this far. I think there may be two or three more chapters of _My Version of HTTYD_ and an epilogue. Keep an eye out for those.**

 **And now, on with the story! Action!**

Chapter 22

Preparation

Over in the village jail, there was persistent clanging as Ragnar charged at his cell door. Cosette wiped away a tear from her face as she listened to him beating against his door. He's been doing that for the past hour, and she knows that his shoulders and arms are already bruised. Finally, she had enough.

"Rag, stop." she said. There were two more loud clangs and grunts. "Ragnar!"

There was one more clang, before he kicked the door with a frustrated cry. Ragnar slumped to the floor with defeat. "We gotta get out of here." he said, looking through the bars.

"How?" Cosette asked, her hope gone.

There was another loud clang, then a crash.

"Will you quit it, Rag?" Cosette snapped.

"That wasn't me this time." Ragnar defended.

"It was me." said a voice.

Ragnar and Cosette peeked out of their doors and saw a familiar someone in the hallway. "Hiccup!" they joyfully cried.

"Boy, are we glad to see you, brother!" Ragnar said.

Hiccup grabbed a pair of keys from his vest pocket. "Hey, you can't stop me that easily, brother." he said with a teasing smile as he began to unlock Ragnar's cell.

"How did you get past the guard at the entrance?" Cosette asked. There was always a guard at the jail entrance to make sure prisoners don't escape.

Hiccup unlocked Ragnar's cell, then Cosette's. "I knocked him out." he simply said. Ragnar and Cosette gave him confused looks. Hiccup led them to the entrance where the Viking guard laid unconscious with a bludgeon nearby on the ground.

"It seems my luck is starting to come around." Hiccup said.

"Nice one, Hic." said Cosette, impressed.

"Don't want to spoil the mood of accomplishment here," Ragnar spoke up, "but an armada is sailing to their doom as we speak."

"Right." said Hiccup. "Come on!" He started sprinting away with Cosette and Ragnar behind him. "Astrid's gonna meet us at the Arena."

"How's Hofferson gonna help us?" asked Cosette.

Hiccup gave her a smile, his plan set in motion in his eyes. "By bringing reinforcements." he said. "Now, let's get your dragons."

* * *

The armada floated into the foggy bank hiding Helheim's Gate; the Dragon's Nest. Stoick stood near the bow of the lead ship.

"Get low, and stay within earshot." he ordered, then turned back to glare at the endless mists. Gobber walked up to him and tried to ease his tension.

"Listen, Stoick. I was overhearing some of the men just now, and some of them, not me of course, are wondering what we are doing. And if, there's even a plan at all." he nervously stammered.

"Find the nest and take it." Stoick whispered coldly.

"Ah, and send them running." said Gobber. "The old Viking fall back. Nice and simple."

Stoick then noticed that Toothless was twitching. "Shh." he said, silence falling. He made his way to the rudder and everywhere Toothless moved his head, Stoick guided the rudder in that direction.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Misfit Trio were at the Arena, standing in front of a cage.

"If you plan on getting eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronckle." said a familiar voice that sounded like Fishlegs.

The Misfit Trio turned around and saw that Astrid brought the other teens.

Tuffnut pushed his way past his sister and up to Hiccup. "You were wise to seek help from the world's most deadly weapon. It's me."

Before any of them could speak, Snotlout shoved Tuffnut away and was now in front of Hiccup. "I love this plan!"

"Uh, we didn't-" Hiccup only got those words in when Ruffnut was now in front of him.

"You're crazy!" she said, before leaning in close and whispered, "I like that." Her sudden change of tone made Hiccup shudder with discomfort.

Astrid will never know why she did this, but when she saw what Ruffnut was doing, she felt a tightness in her chest, manifesting itself as a quick clench of her fist. She grabbed Ruffnut by the horns of her helmet and pulled her away with a roll of her eyes. Ragnar and Cosette saw that and gave each other a sly smile. They were gonna get a lot out of this one.

"So, what is the plan?" Astrid asked a relieved Hiccup.

His response was a knowing smile. "You'll see." he said. "But first, Rag and Cosette need to see a couple of some ones."

He pulled the lever of the cage, and Fossil and Violet burst out, eager to be free.

"Fossil!" Ragnar exclaimed excitedly.

"Violet!" cried a joyful Cosette.

The BoneKnapper and Grapple Grounder gave their ecstatic riders affectionate nuzzles when they saw them. The other teens had smiles as they watched the reunion.

"So, Hiccup, does this plan of yours involve recklessness, has a little chance of success, and would easily get us killed?" Cosette asked as she massaged Violet's neck.

"Yeah, pretty much." said Hiccup.

"Good!" said Ragnar as he rubbed Fossil's jaw. "I was almost worried for a bit."

"What's the plan, fearless leader?" asked Cosette.

* * *

In the midst of the mists of Helheim's Gate, Stoick was still steering in the directions Toothless was giving them. The armada then passed a ruined Viking ship stuck in between some seastacks.

"Oh, I was wondering where that went." Gobber joked, seeing that the others were starting to get tense.

"Ready your weapons, and stay quiet." Stoick said. The ship suddenly rocked as they hit ground. Stoick went up to the bow as they saw a mountain shrouded in the fog. "We're here." he said, and jumped onto the shore.

* * *

Back on Berk, Hiccup coaxed out the Monstrous Nightmare, with his hand hovering above its snout. The teens watched with amazement; Ragnar and Cosette were with their dragons above the Arena.

Snotlout started getting a little bit nervous and picked up a spear head. But Astrid hit his shoulder and shook her head with an "un-uh", making him drop it.

Hiccup led the Monstrous Nightmare over to Snotlout. "Wait, what are you-?" he panicked.

"It's okay." Hiccup assured him as he grabbed his shaking hand. "It's okay."

Hiccup gently placed Snotlout's hand on the Nightmare's snout. The dragon purred as Snotlout grinned and chuckled. He then noticed Hiccup walking away. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"You're gonna need something to help you hold on." Hiccup said as he took out some rope.

The other teens looked over at the Gronckle, Deadly Nadder, and the Zippleback out of their cages, waiting to be trained.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this is it for now! But the final battle will soon begin.**

 **Don't forget to please leave a review and check out the poll that's on my profile. The deadline's arriving soon.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	23. The Final Battle

My Version of How to Train Your Dragon

 **A/N: Holy smokes! This has to the LONGEST chapter I ever wrote for this story! That's why it took so long to upload. Why did I decide to write the whole Battle scene in one chapter? Oh, well. Sometimes I overwrite myself sometimes.**

 **To Sachsm082, I got your idea. Thanks for that. I didn't exactly know how to play out that scene, so you really helped me. Thanks.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this extra long chapter.**

 **Chapter 23, roll it!**

Chapter 23

The Final Battle

On the black sandy shore of the Dragon's Nest, Vikings were preparing for the battle to come. They sharpened wooden poles and planted them in the charcoal sand. They readied catapults they brought, and they were all armed to the teeth. Stoick was with a few others, discussing their strategy.

"When we crack this mountain open, all Helheim is going to break loose." Stoick said as they glanced at the dormant volcano.

"In my undies." Gobber joked. "Good thing I brought extras."

Stoick ignored his old friend's comment. "Whatever happens, it ends today." he said. He held up his hand and closed his fist.

Catapults flung boulder after boulder at the mountain. Soon, they broke a huge hole into it. Just as they were about to charge, they saw that no dragons were flying out.

Stoick cautiously made his way to the entrance. He peered in and saw nothing. He gave a signal, and a lit ball was flung inside. Scores of dragons were clinging onto the walls.

Suddenly, they all flew out of the crack, dodging the Vikings' attempts to attack, and not even bothering to fight. They all seemed eager to get away.

"Is that it?" Gobber asked as the last dragons disappeared into the light gray sky. "We've done it!" All the Vikings began to cheer.

Stoick then saw Toothless struggling to escape. "This isn't over!" he shouted, getting the others back to attention. "Form your ranks! Hold together!"

Loud rumbling came from the inside of the dormant volcano. The closer it got, it started sounding like something big was getting closer. Rocks tumbled down as a sign of that.

"Get clear!" Stoick yelled.

The Vikings ran to the shoreline as the huge something started stomping out. More rocks started chipping off the mountain; all sizes.

"Beard of Thor!" Gobber exclaimed. "What is that?"

Vikings ran for their lives as the Red Death revealed herself with a loud roar; bone-chilling to the core.

Stoick's eyes grew wide. "Odin, help us." he said. "Catapults!" he ordered.

The catapults fired boulders at the humongous queen, but that had no effect on her. She grabbed one of the catapults and crushed it in her jaws.

The Vikings began to panic. "To the ships!" one cried.

"No! No!" Stoick shouted.

But it was too late. The Red Death unleashed fire on the ships, catching them to smolder, and Toothless was still trapped on the lead ship.

"Smart, that one." Gobber said.

"I was a fool!" said Stoick. This was what the Misfit Trio was trying to warn him about. And he didn't listen. Ragnar and Cosette's words began booming in his head.

" _What kind of father are you?!"_

" _Some father you are!"_

He then heard Hiccup's voice, piercing in his brain.

" _For once in your life, will you please just listen to me?!"_

He quickly brushed away the voices before he could start feeling guilty. He turned to a Viking commander. "Lead the men to the far side of the island!" He then looked at his oldest friend. "Gobber, go with the men."

"I think I'll stay." he said. "Just in case you're thinking of doing something crazy."

"I can buy them a few minutes if I give that thing someone to hunt." Stoick turned to charge, but Gobber grabbed his arm.

"Then I can double that time." he said.

Stoick gave his oldest friend a smile, then looked at the Red Death. "Here!" he shouted, as he charged.

Gobber followed his lead. "Oh no, here!" he yelled.

They both got into the perimeter of the Red Death's reach. "Hey! Fight me!" Gobber challenged the colossal monster.

"No, me!" Stoick roared at it as he and Gobber circled the dragon.

The Red Death roared and opened her mouth to release her fury on those oh-so-tough Vikings who think they can challenge the queen.

Suddenly, a stream of fire exploded at the back of her head. Stoick looked up and what he saw more than surprised him.

Six dragons began circling the Red Death. A Deadly Nadder was leading, with a Zippleback, a Monstrous Nightmare, a Gronckle, and a familiar BoneKnapper and Grapple Grounder flying behind it in formation. A very familiar voice began voicing out orders.

"Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs!" Hiccup cautioned. "Move, Fishlegs!"

"Look at us!" We're on a dragon!" Tuffnut whooped. "We're on dragons! All of us!"

The Vikings watched with amazement as the young teens flew around and above the Red Death.

"Up!" Hiccup ordered. "Let's move!"

Gobber came up to an awestruck Stoick. "Every bit the boar-headed, stubborn Viking you ever were." he said. "Same with his friends." Stoick could only nod.

"Fishlegs, break it down!" Hiccup said to the boy on the Gronckle.

"Okay!" said Fishlegs, and began analyzing the humongous dragon. "Heavily armored skull, tail made for bashing and crushing. Stay clear of both. Small eyes, large nostrils. Relies on hearing and smell."

"Okay!" said Hiccup. "Lout, Legs, hang in its blind spot! Make some noise, keep it confused. Rag, Cosette, see if you can find a weak spot! Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit! Make it mad."

"That's my specialty!" said Ruffnut.

"Since when?" Tuffnut asked. "Everyone knows I'm more irritating. See?" He hung upside down with one of the necks of the Zippleback he was sharing with his sister and began making babbling noises.

"Just do what I told you!" Hiccup groaned on top of the Nadder with Astrid. "I'll be back as soon as I can!" He then steered the Nadder towards the ships.

"Don't worry, we got it covered!" Snotlout assured from on the Nightmare. The other teens flew towards the Red Death.

The twins flew around the queen and began taunting her.

"Troll!" Tuffnut smirked.

"Butt-elf!" Ruffnut cheekily grinned.

"Bride of Grendel!"

They quickly dodged a fire blast from the angry Red Death.

From underneath her, Ragnar and Cosette were watching the twins' stunt.

"That's one." Ragnar said, then looked up. "Let's try her neck!"

Cosette nodded, and fired an arrow at the Red Death. The arrow just bounced off the bumpy skin.

"Not there!" she said.

"How about her stomach?" Ragnar suggested. They both flew towards the underside of the Red Death.

Snotlout and Fishlegs were flying near the queen's head and were banging their shields. But, it didn't seem to be working.

"Uh, this thing doesn't have a blind spot!" Fishlegs panicked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Astrid were scanning the fiery armada. They then heard a familiar roar. They turned and saw Toothless still trying to break free of his chains.

"There!" Hiccup pointed out. He steered the Nadder towards the ship. He let Astrid take control, made his way around her, and jumped down to the ship's deck. "Go help the others!"

Astrid complied and flew off.

Hiccup turned to Toothless. "All right, bud, hold on. Hold on." He pulled off his muzzle and grabbed a metal rod to pick the chains.

* * *

Up in the sky, Fishlegs and Snotlout were still making noise. Ragnar and Cosette flew up to them. Cosette's quiver was empty and her bow was strapped on her back.

"We couldn't find a weak spot!" Cosette yelled.

"Don't worry!" said Snotlout. "I think this is working!"

"Yeah, it's working!" cheered Fishlegs.

Unfortunately, the noise was not only affecting the Red Death, it was affecting their own dragons. In their confusion, the Nightmare accidently tossed Snotlout off and onto the queen's head.

"You were saying?" Ragnar rhetorically asked.

Fishlegs noticed that his Gronckle was getting dizzy. "I've lost power on the Gronckle! Snotlout, do something!" he cried, tossing him his hammer, before he and his dragon fell. Luckily, it was a safe fall. "I'm okay!" Fishlegs said.

The Gronckle then flipped onto its back and on top of him. "Less okay!"

The huge dragon started to lift her paw on top of Fishlegs and the Gronckle. But Snotlout starting swinging the hammer into her eyes.

"I can't miss!" he taunted. "What's wrong? Got something in your eye?" The Red Death roared in pain, missing Fishlegs and his dragon.

Astrid, Cosette, and Ragnar flew by the Red Death. "Yeah! You're the Viking!" Astrid cheered, making Snotlout grin cheekily.

The Red Death gave an angry roar and tossed her head up, but Snotlout held on tight.

"You had to say that out loud, Hofferson!" Cosette said with a groan.

Ragnar looked at the burning ships. "Cosette!" he yelled, pointing at them. Those ships looked like they couldn't withstand much longer. They quickly flew over there.

* * *

Back on the ship, Hiccup was still trying to break Toothless' chains. The mast finally collapsed on the smoldering deck, bringing the ship into the sea.

Hiccup swam down towards Toothless and continued tugging the chains, despite his lungs' plea for air. Soon, his vision began fading to black.

A huge hand suddenly pulled Hiccup back to the surface. As he laid on the black gravelly sand, he saw the familiarity of the gigantic shadow. "Dad?"

Ragnar and Cosette leapt down to him just as Stoick dived back in the water.

Toothless was starting to lose his strength as well. When he saw the Chief before him, he just stared at him. Stoick broke apart the chains with a mighty tug. Toothless grabbed him and burst out of the water. After dropping him, he landed next to Fossil and Violet, shook the water off his scales, and gestured the Misfit Trio to the Red Death with a growl. They knew what they needed to do next.

"You got it, bud." said Hiccup. He turned to his friends. "I know what you guys will do, and I'm not gonna stop you."

"Now, you're getting it." said Cosette.

"It's our fight as well." stated Ragnar. "We're with you."

The Misfit Trio went to their dragons and hopped on them.

"Wait!" Stoick stopped them, gently grabbing Hiccup's arm. "I'm sorry, you three. For everything."

"Yeah, me too." said Hiccup.

"We didn't mean for this to happen." Cosette spoke up.

"You don't have to go up there." said Stoick.

The Misfit Trio looked at each other before turning to Stoick. In unison, they replied, "We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard."

Stoick placed his hands over one of Hiccup's. I'm proud to call you my son." he said. Before letting go.

"Thanks, Dad." Hiccup said, trying not to get sentimental.

Stoick then turned to Ragnar and Cosette. "And you two, your parents would be proud of you both."

"Thanks, Chief." they said.

"You're family as well." Stoick said to Ragnar with a teasing glint in his eyes.

Ragnar paused before saying, "Dad." A smile then came on his face. He thought he would never say that.

The Misfit Trio then took off into the sky on their dragons with a proud Stoick watching them.

Astrid saw the Misfit Trio flying upwards. "He's up!" she exclaimed. She turned to the twins. "Get Snotlout out of there!" she ordered.

"On it!" said Ruffnut.

"Hey, I'm on it first!" Tuffnut retorted.

"Hey, let me drive!" Ruffnut shouted back, and pushed him, who pushed her back.

As they flew closer to the Red Death's head, Snotlout leapt and landed in between the twin heads.

"Can't believe that worked!" said Tuffnut.

Everyone began to fly away, but the Red Death began breathing in deeply, trying to suck Astrid and her Nadder into her mouth.

A piercing dive-bombing screech was heard.

"Night Fury!" cried a Viking.

"Get down!" shouted Gobber.

Toothless fired a plasma blast at the queen's jaw, making her close her mouth. But, the force of the blast sent Astrid flying off her Nadder.

Astrid screamed as she flipped and tumbled in the air. Hiccup and Toothless circled around and caught her.

"Did you get her?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless looked underneath him and saw a smiling Astrid hanging from his paw. He gave her a gummy smile and flipped her right side up. He carefully then dropped her back on the ground.

Astrid watched as Hiccup and Toothless flew off to face the Red Death, with Ragnar and Cosette flanking him on both sides.

"Go." she whispered to herself.

"That thing has wings." Hiccup noticed. "Okay, let's see if it can use them!" Toothless preformed another dive-bomb and with Fossil and Violet following his lead, fired again at the Red Death.

"You think that did it?" Hiccup asked.

The Misfit Trio looked back and saw that the Red Death had opened her humongous wings and started chasing them in the air.

"Well, it can fly." Hiccup said.

"For once, I'm not gonna correct you about using gender names." Ragnar said. "That thing has no soul."

They flew down, passing the Vikings who were watching and cheering the Misfit Trio on. They maneuvered through some seastacks, while the Red Death followed them crashing through them.

Hiccup looked up and saw the dark clouds in the sky. "Okay, guys. Time to disappear! Come on!"

"We're on it!" cried the other two.

Everyone watched as the Misfit Trio fly upwards into the clouds, the Red Death close behind, until they were out of sight.

Hiccup sensed that a fire attack was coming, and he was right. "Here it comes!" he warned, as he and his friends quickly dodged the fire.

The queen was ready to attack, but the Misfit Trio had disappeared into the clouds. She looked around wildly to try and find them, but to no avail. Suddenly, a plasma blast fired at her wings. She roared and tried to attack, but a fireball attacked from another side. Then a pulse blast from another angle.

Plasma blasts, fireballs, and pulse blasts kept firing at her from all sides, illuminating the clouds down below in blue, orange, and white. The Red Death let out a frustrated roar and unleashed a stream of fire and fired everywhere.

"Incoming!" cried Ragnar.

"Whoa!" Cosette yelped.

"Watch out!" Hiccup shouted. They all quickly dodged the fire, but some flames got caught on Toothless' prosthetic.

"Hiccup!" cried Cosette and Ragnar.

He turned and noticed the burning tailfin. "Okay, time's up. Let's see if this works."

The Misfit Trio began flying all around the Red Death's head.

"Come on!" Hiccup shouted. "Is that the best that you can do?"

"You're as slow as a lazy Gronckle!" Ragnar taunted.

"Come and get us, boulder bag!" Cosette shouted.

The Red Death roared at them and kept trying to bite them out of the air, but they flew out of her reach. They began to lead her downwards.

Ragnar and Cosette started to get nervous as the Red Death started to get closer. Toothless, too. And their own dragons.

"Hiccup!" they panicked.

"We're okay, guys!" Hiccup assured them. "Stay with me! Just a little bit longer, and follow my lead!"

The Misfit Trio felt the Red Death narrow her eyes at them.

"Hold, guys." Hiccup said. He then heard the queen getting ready to fire. "NOW!" he shouted.

All three dragons spun around and fired into the queen's mouth and the gases exploded in her mouth. She tried to spread her wings, but the previous damage caused before and the added fire inside her caused holes in them. The Red Death roared one last time before she crashed onto the ground and exploded in a fiery blast.

The Misfit Trio were flying as fast as they could to get out of the inferno. But Toothless' prosthetic tail finally gave away.

"No." Hiccup panicked, then he saw the bulbous tail of the queen heading towards him and Toothless. "No!"

The tail sent him off Toothless and unconscious.

"HICCUP!" his friends screamed.

Toothless roared and flew downwards to save his friend. Ragnar and Cosette begged their dragons to follow him, but they flew further away from the inferno to protect them, despite their pleas.

* * *

 **A/N: Yep, this is the LONGEST chapter I ever wrote for this story. I hoped you guys enjoyed it because it took me two weeks to get all this down because of my school work.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review and check out the poll on my profile. Deadline's in two days.**

 **Happy Halloween, guys!**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	24. Aftermath

My Version of How to Train Your Dragon

 **A/N: Hello again, fellow Dragoniters! I hope you guys had a great and fun Halloween! I know I had fun in my Ladybug costume! Mask, yo-yo, the whole shebang.**

 **I would like to send my thanks to everyone who voted on my poll. It was a unanimous vote, so I will start prepping for my Christmas special to you all,** _ **My Version of Gift of the Night Fury**_ **.**

 **Okay, now that all of that is taken care of, let's get ready for Chapter 24. And action!**

Chapter 24

Aftermath

There was smoke and ash everywhere. Stoick coughed a couple of times before calling for the Misfit Trio.

"Hiccup! Ragnar! Cosette!"

"Dad!" cried a voice.

"Chief!" shouted another.

Stoick turned and saw Fossil and Violet landing on the sand, and Ragnar and Cosette running up to him. Stoick rushed to them and held them tightly in his arms in a huge hug. When he released them, he saw that they had a few ashes in their hair, their faces were streaked with soot, and that they had been crying.

"Where's Hiccup?" asked Stoick.

Cosette and Ragnar coughed because of the ash in the air, and also of their attempt to not start crying again.

Stoick had a feeling something happened. He kept them close to him as he continued calling for his son.

"Hiccup! Hiccup! Son!"

They then saw a black lump nearby that they recognized as Toothless.

"Hiccup." Stoick, Ragnar, and Cosette ran up to the unconscious Toothless. They only saw an empty, ruined saddle. Further down, the rods holding the tailfin were jutting out in all directions. But, there was no sign of Hiccup.

Stoick fell to his knees. "Oh, son." he whispered. "I did this."

Cosette and Ragnar fell to their knees as well. Ragnar banged his fist on the sand with anguish. Cosette held him back up, only to start sobbing into his chest. He held her close to him, while silently shedding tears of his own.

The Vikings and dragons gathered around a few meters away. Astrid pushed her way to the front and froze when she saw the mourning people in front of the unconscious Night Fury. She felt tears spring into her eyes, but wouldn't dare let them fall.

 _It can't be over._ She thought. _I wanted to be friends with him and get to know him better. It can't be over._

Toothless slowly stirred and opened his eyes. Without letting go of each other, Ragnar and Cosette slowly stroked his scales.

Stoick looked at Toothless and for a second, saw the familiarity of the Night Fury's eyes to Hiccup's own. "Oh, son." he choked. "I'm so sorry."

Toothless softly purred, and opened his wings. There, wrapped in between his paws, was an unconscious and familiar boy.

"Hiccup!" Stoick cried. He ran over and held him in his lap. He took off his helmet and listened for a heartbeat.

"Oh, he's alive!" he sobbed. "You brought him back alive!"

Everyone began cheering and/or shedding tears of joy. Even the dragons gave purrs of relief.

Astrid gave an ecstatic gasp as her tears ran down. The twins and Fishlegs cheered, and Snotlout wiped off a tear in relief.

Cosette was so happy, that she threw her arms around Ragnar and gave him a chaste kiss. Ragnar stiffened in surprise, but quickly melted as he returned the kiss. After a few seconds, they broke away, too happy that their best friend was alive to even blush.

Stoick placed a gentle hand on Toothless' head. "Thank you for saving my son."

Gobber then came up to them. "Well, you know, most of him."

Stoick, Ragnar, and Cosette were confused until they saw what he meant.

"Ragnar, get your bandages." Gobber ordered.

Ragnar dug into his satchel and wrapped his foster brother's left leg. "We need to get him back to Gothi." he said.

"But what about Toothless?" Cosette asked, gesturing to the weak Night Fury.

Ragnar gave her some ointment in a jar. "Start tending to him. I'll take Hiccup back to Berk."

Cosette nodded, and she turned to Astrid, who had come up to them. "Start getting for a lot of round trips to Berk." she said.

"On it." Astrid replied.

"Each dragon can carry three people max, riders included." Ragnar instructed to her.

Astrid nodded, and ran off to give the others their instructions.

"What about you?" Cosette asked Ragnar as she rubbed ointment on Toothless' shoulder.

"Since I'm heading back anyways, I can take Dad and Gobber and two others." he said. "Once you get done treating Toothless and we get back, you can help us with the trips."

"Sounds like a plan." said Cosette. "Be careful, though."

"I will." Ragnar assured her.

Gobber lifted up Hiccup and placed him in Ragnar's lap once he got saddled up on Fossil. Then he, Stoick, and two other Vikings climbed aboard.

Cosette watched as the others flew off with their passengers. The boats could take forever to rebuild at the Nest. Once they got everyone back to Berk, they then can take what was left of the armada and pull them back home.

Violet nudged her gently. Cosette smiled at her dragon and softly ran her fingers over her head, then went back to treating Toothless.

A couple of hours later, the riders returned to take the next group. By now, Toothless was sleeping, so Cosette and Violet can help with the rounds. Trip after trip, they got Vikings safely back to Berk. On their last trip, Toothless was awake, and he hopped onboard Fossil.

* * *

When they got back to Berk for the fifteenth time, Ragnar and Cosette looked for Stoick while the other riders and their dragons recharge. They soon found him coming out of his house.

"How is he?" Ragnar asked.

Stoick didn't answer. His face looked pale, like he had seen a ghost.

"Is he…" Cosette fearfully questioned.

"He's fine." Stoick finally spoke. "But they had to do an amputation on his leg."

 _Amputation._

The word rang through Cosette and Ragnar's brains.

They didn't speak another word as they left with the other riders to bring back the ships. They were silent for the whole trip and back, except to tell the others what happened before going back to their depressing silence.

* * *

It had been two days. Ragnar, Cosette, and Toothless had not left Hiccup's side for hours. Hiccup's face was deathly pale, but color was slowly returning to his cheeks. His hair was damp with sweat and a wet cloth clung to his forehead.

Fossil was getting restless. Violet had been the other day, so Cosette took her on a short flight around the island.

Finally, Ragnar gave in to Fossil's insistent growling. "Okay, pal. Okay. One short flight."

Fossil happily purred.

Cosette fingered the cloth on Hiccup's forehead. It was getting warm. She took it off and wetted it again in a nearby ice water bucket. By now, the ice block had melted. "While you are doing that, can you get some more ice, please?" she asked as Ragnar was heading out the door.

"Sure thing." he said, as he closed the door behind him where Fossil was waiting. Beside the Haddock house, a stable was built for the BoneKnapper and Violet.

Cosette placed the cool damp cloth back on Hiccup's forehead. There was the sound of the door creaking open again. "Back already, Rag?" Cosette teased, and turned back to see. She froze when she realized that it wasn't Ragnar. It was Astrid.

"Oh." she said, surprised. "Hey."

"Hey." Astrid greeted awkwardly, closing the door behind her and started rubbing her arm.

"You here to see Hiccup?" Cosette asked.

"That, and… I wanted to talk to you." she replied.

"Okay." Cosette said hesitantly, and gestured to the stool next to her. Astrid complied and sat down. "What about?"

Astrid took a deep breath. "I… I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"For what?" Cosette inquired.

"For when we were 10." Astrid answered.

"Oh." said Cosette.

"I was jealous because…. you were closer to them than to me." Astrid explained.

"Well, they are my best friends." Cosette pointed out.

"But, they weren't what we would consider 'Viking-like'." Astrid said, emphasizing "Viking-like" with quotations.

Cosette giggled softly. "Remember, I'm not really a 'Viking', either." she joked.

Astrid chuckled. "Yeah, but you were the only girl my age that was intent on making her family proud. Ruffnut doesn't really count."

"But, my parents were not around, and Hiccup and Ragnar are my family. What makes us proud of each other is that we do the right thing."

"Yeah. I wish I could've learned that sooner." said a regretful Astrid. "I was so focused on restoring my family honor, I forgot about other people's feelings."

"Your family honor?" said a confused Cosette. Then, she figured it out. "Is it because of what happened with Aurvendale's Fire and the Flightmare?"

Astrid nodded. "I was just so willing to be the best Viking, that I didn't realize I was becoming a horrible person and friend." She looked at Hiccup's pale face. "Now, all I want is a second chance."

Cosette set her hand on Astrid's shoulder. "You already got it." she said. "I'm willing to start over, if you are… Astrid."

Astrid blinked. That was the first time in 5 years that Cosette called her by her first name. She smiled. "Definitely, Cosette." It felt weirdly wonderful to address the Henderson girl like that again.

The two girls then hugged each other tight. But, the sound of the door opening again drew them apart.

Ragnar was standing in the entryway with a small block of ice in his hands and his jaw open. "I have to be in the wrong house." he said. "Because, you two are being friendly and there's not a bloodbath in here."

The girls giggled at Ragnar's reaction. Cosette then turned to him. "We decided that it's time to put the past behind us."

Ragnar sighed with relief. "Finally." He went over to Hiccup's bedside and gently placed the ice block in the bucket.

Astrid saw Cosette turning a light shade of pink as she watched Ragnar pet a sleeping Toothless, who was still staying by his rider's side. Cosette caught her looking at her mischievously, and her blush turned from pink to red. She elbowed her with a quiet hiss of, "Not a word."

Astrid just snickered at Ragnar's confused face when he saw Cosette's scarlet cheeks. _Those two are meant for each other._ She thought; as she remembered that little kiss they shared.

* * *

 **A/N: Yep, I made Ragnar and Cosette kiss. It was bound to happen sometime soon, right? Their relationship will grow slowly, and they will be a bit awkward about it. Like how Hiccup and Astrid were in the beginning, but both relationships will be official in the movie sequel.**

 **And Astrid and Cosette finally made up. No more bad blood.**

 **Now, that this story has two more chapters to go, I'll have another poll on my profile, concerning a VERY important question, and I would like to know your opinions. So, don't forget to leave a review and check it out. The deadline will be after the New Year, on January 2nd.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	25. A Hero's Welcome

My Version of How to Train Your Dragon

 **A/N: Hey, everyone! MiraculousDragonMaster here! I'm back with more of** _ **My Version of HTTYD**_ **! Now, this story will be finished by next week for sure! Then, onto my Christmas special.**

 **Before we get to that, I would like to thank you all because my story has** _ **101**_ **reviews! I can't believe it! When that happened, I was practically hopping with joy! Thanks, guys!**

 **Reminder to everyone, there's a poll on my profile concerning my question on what to do next after** _ **My Version of Gift of the Night Fury**_ **. So, you can leave your answers there.**

 **Well, now that I got that out of my system, it's onto Chapter 25! Unbelievable! Roll it!**

Chapter 25

A Hero's Welcome

Toothless was still by Hiccup's side the next morning. Ragnar and Cosette wanted to stay up with him the previous night, but he had nudged them to the stairs, telling them in his own way, to get some sleep. They wouldn't dare argue, for the Night Fury was just as protective of the other two like with his rider.

Toothless growled worriedly at the sleeping boy. The sound made Hiccup finally flutter his eyes open. Toothless happily purred as he started nudging and licking his rider's face.

"Hey, Toothless." he whispered. "I'm glad to see you too, bud." Toothless then accidently pressed down hard on his chest, making him sit abruptly. "OHH! What-?" Hiccup then began taking in his surroundings. "Uh, I-I'm in my house."

He then turned to Toothless, who had starting bouncing around. "Uh, _you're_ in my house. Does my dad know you're here?"

Toothless then began climbing onto a beam of the house. "Toothless, no." Hiccup said. "Toothless. Toothless! Oh, come on!"

Hiccup started to climb out of bed, but paused when he got the feeling that something was different. He lifted up his blanket and stared in shock.

Toothless jumped down as Hiccup placed his right leg and new prosthetic left leg, from past the knee down. He sniffed it and looked at his rider, who was taking a couple of deep breaths to grasp this new development.

There was soon the sound of people coming down the stairs. "Toothless, what's with all the commotion?" asked Ragnar, stretching his arms.

"I hope not all dragons are early birds." Cosette pouted, rubbing her eyes.

They froze on the last step; their fatigue vanished immediately as they saw Hiccup sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Hey, guys." he said.

Ragnar and Cosette rushed towards Hiccup and enveloped him in a huge, tight group hug.

"You're okay." Cosette whispered.

"Don't scare us like that again, brother." Ragnar teased lightly, filled with relief.

Hiccup returned the hug just as tight. "Well, I'm making no promises." he teased back.

The Misfit Trio released each other so that Hiccup could stand up.

"It was pretty bad." said Ragnar. "It had to come off. I'm grateful that Gothi didn't make me learn how to do that yet."

"Gothi knows about your dream now?" asked Hiccup.

Ragnar nodded.

"She even said that when he's older, she could make him her apprentice." Cosette beamed proudly, making Ragnar blush bright red and nervously rub the back of his head.

Hiccup lightly punched his foster brother on his shoulder. "I knew you could do it." he said.

He then took a deep breath and began to take a step, but he still wasn't used to his new weight balance because of his new leg. He fell, but Toothless helped him back up.

"Thanks, bud." Hiccup said, as he began walking towards the door, slightly leaning on Toothless for support. He opened it, but closed it immediately when a Monstrous Nightmare roared outside.

"Toothless, stay here." Hiccup stated, then turned to Ragnar and Cosette beside him. "I think you two have a lot of explaining to do." he said as he opened the door again.

The Nightmare was Snotlout's own Nightmare.

"You guys ready? Hold on tight, here we go!" he cheered, leading two other Vikings onboard dragons.

Hiccup looked around in amazement. Vikings and dragons were in close range of each other and they were not violent or hateful towards the other. They seemed to be working together, repairing the houses and boats at a much quicker pace.

"I knew it." said a disbelieving Hiccup. "I'm dead."

Ragnar and Cosette giggled and another joined in their chuckling. "No, but you gave it your best shot." Stoick said, placing his hand on his son's shoulder. "So, what do you think?"

"Look, it's Hiccup!" someone cried out.

Every Viking began cheering and forming a crowd around the hero.

"Turns out all we needed was a little more of…. this." Stoick said, waving his hand towards his son.

"You just gestured to all of me." Hiccup said.

"Well, most of you." said Gobber, coming up to him. "That bit's my handiwork." he said, pointing to Hiccup's prosthetic. "With a little Hiccup flair thrown into it. You think it will do?"

"I think I might make a few tweaks." Hiccup said, looking at his prosthetic leg while some Vikings chortled.

Hiccup then yelped in pain as Astrid came up to him and punched his shoulder, "That's for scaring me." she said.

"Wh-what?!" Hiccup complained. "Come on , is it always gonnna be this way, 'cause-"

Astrid cut him off by bringing herself closer from grabbing the front of his tunic and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. When she pulled away, Hiccup was dazed.

"-I could get used to it." he finished teasingly, making Astrid smile.

"Also, there's been a development concerning your two BFFs." she said, giving the two of them in question a teasing smirk, making them blush scarlet red.

"No, there's not!" Cosette retorted.

Hiccup then grinned mischievously. "Oh, am I gonna get a lot out of this."

"Don't you dare!" Ragnar snarled. The Vikings all chuckled at this interaction between the friends.

Gobber then handed Hiccup a new saddle and a red tailfin. "Welcome home."

There was then a sudden bang. "Night Fury!" someone yelled.

"Get down!" shouted another, as Toothless playfully hopped on top of Vikings over to Hiccup, making him and his friends laugh.

* * *

Soon, Hiccup had the new saddle and tailfin on Toothless. There was also a contraption to hook his prosthetic which controls the movement of the tailfin.

He looked over towards his friends, who were beside him onboard their dragons.

"You ready?" he asked Toothless.

Toothless grunted in agreement as Hiccup looked at his new world.

 _ **This is Berk. It snows nine months of the year, and hails the other three.**_

Hiccup and Toothless then flew off, with the other three following behind them.

 _ **Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people that live here are even more so.**_

As the riders zoomed through the village, they surprised some people for a bit, but a smile then grew on their faces.

 _ **The only upsides are the pets.**_

Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins then joined in their formation.

 _ **While other places have ponies or parrots, we have….. dragons.**_

The Misfit Trio then flew up higher into the sky, whooping and cheering with their dragons joining them in their newfound happiness.

* * *

 **A/N: Hold your saddles, guys! Remember, this is just the second to last chapter. There's an epilogue coming your way soon! So, stick around!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review and check out my poll. I really need to hear your thoughts on what to do next after my Christmas special.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	26. Epilogue

My Version of How to Train Your Dragon

 **A/N: Here it is, the chapter you've all been waiting for: Chapter 26! Unbelievable that I made it this far, right? Then, it's onto my Christmas special!**

 **Chapter 26, and action!**

Chapter 26

Epilogue

After that joyous flight throughout the reformed village of Berk, the Misfit Trio were in the new stable beside their house.

"I could definitely get used to this." said Hiccup, stroking Toothless' head.

"New leg and all?" Ragnar asked teasingly, rubbing Fossil's jaw.

"New leg and all." Hiccup replied.

Cosette then stood from her spot where she was leaning back against Violet. "Well, Hiccup's "Hero's Welcome" feast will starting soon. We should get going."

"You guys should be considered heroes with me." said Hiccup, balancing himself as he got up. "After all, you helped me."

"Yeah, but you needed this kind of recognition more than we did." said Ragnar, making Fossil drowsy with his magic touch.

"You two have earned your recognition." Cosette said, looking through a paper in her hand, leaving her sleeping Grapple Grounder. "I haven't yet."

"What do you have there?" Hiccup asked, taking the paper gently.

"Just a little something I wrote in honor of your Hero's Welcome." said Cosette.

Hiccup read the piece, a smile threatening to split his face in two. "Cosette, this is an awesome song! Check it out, Rag!"

Ragnar quickly read the song and grinned as well. "Yeah! This is amazing, Valkyrie!" he said, making Cosette blush bright pink.

"You have to sing this at the feast tonight!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Cosette panicked, her blush vanishing in an instant. Her cry made the drowsy dragons perk up immediately.

"And we'll help you." Ragnar added in.

"Guys, I can't." said Cosette.

"Why not?" asked Ragnar. "It's a celebration! Of course there will be music."

Cosette was about to say something, but Hiccup cut in. "We already got our recognition. It's your turn now."

Cosette looked over at Ragnar, who nodded. She turned to their dragons, who had gave her purrs of encouragement. She then gave them all a determined smile.

"Okay." she said.

The boys beamed at her and shared a fist-bump with her.

* * *

Later that night, everyone was gathered in the Great Hall for the feast. For the first time in years, the Misfit Trio sat with Stoick instead of themselves.

Cosette was fidgeting with her satchel, and the gentle pats from her best friends were the only things that could calm her down a bit.

After food was on everyone's plates, Hiccup whispered something into his father's ear. He nodded, and Hiccup led Cosette and Ragnar over to the podium.

Cosette handed Hiccup his lute and Ragnar two carved sticks after he pulled three barrels in a curve in the center of the podium.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"There's just one problem with this song." Cosette said after they shared their fist-bump._

 _"What's that?" asked Ragnar._

 _"There needs to be a rhythm, a rhythm that lutes can't exactly provide."_

 _As they thought about how to solve this, Ragnar began tapping his fingers against the wood post near him._

 _"Hey, I got an idea!" he said. He grabbed two sticks and showed his friends by tapping out a beat with his sticks. A few moments later, the Misfit Trio was all moving in sync with the rhythm._

 _"That's perfect!" cried out Cosette._

 _Hiccup took the sticks from Ragnar. "I think these need to be in style." he said with a smile._

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

Everyone stared at the Misfit Trio as they positioned themselves on the podium.

Cosette went to the front, holding her lute tight to her chest. "Well, this is something I wrote in honor of this momentous occasion. This is the first time my friends and I have performed in front of anyone, so please be nice." she said bravely.

Ragnar tapped his sticks, now carved beautifully and his name carved and painted into them, and began drumming out the beat. Hiccup and Cosette then joined in with their lutes.

 _ **Hiccup** : I used to think that stories were just that.  
_ _Set in stone, concrete as a fact.  
_ _It didn't dawn on me  
_ _That I could change history._

Everyone was surprised that the young heir could sing, and they were also stunned by the other two's voices.

 _ **Cosette** : Now I know I'm writing my own song._  
 _Fight my way to the ending that I want._

 _ **Ragnar** : I'll turn a tragedy_  
 _Into an epic fantasy!_

By now, everyone was starting to move in tune with the song, making the Misfit Trio smile.

 _ **All** : Hey! Hey! Hey!  
_ _You can be a hero (hero) too.  
_ _Oh!  
_ _Take my hand, I'm here for you!_

 _Come away with me.  
_ _Be the legend you are meant to be.  
_ _You'll always be  
_ _Ever free!_

 _Oh-ooh-wa! Oh-oh-ooh-wa! Oh-oh-ooh-wa!  
_ _To be the legend you are meant to be!  
_ _Oh-ooh-wa! Oh-oh-ooh-wa! Oh-oh-ooh-wa!  
_ _To be the legend you are meant to be!_

 _ **Hiccup** : There was a time when fear would hold me down  
_ _'Cause I let it chain me to the ground.  
_ _Look at me now, I'm soaring high!  
_ _It's never boring in the sky._

 _ **Ragnar** : When I know I've got friends on my side,  
_ _Whatever trials, I'll take them all in stride._

 _ **Cosette** : Together, we will shine so bright.  
_ _A radiant brilliance in the night!_

 _ **All** : Hey! Hey! Hey!  
_ _You can be a hero (hero) too.  
_ _Oh!  
_ _Take my hand, I'm here for you!_

 _Come away with me.  
_ _Be the legend you are meant to be.  
_ _You'll always be  
_ _Ever free!_

 _Oh-ooh-wa! Oh-oh-ooh-wa! Oh-oh-ooh-wa!  
_ _To be the legend you are meant to be!  
_ _Oh-ooh-wa! Oh-oh-ooh-wa! Oh-oh-ooh-wa!  
_ _To be the legend you are meant to be!_

When the song ended, everyone began cheering loudly. The Misfit Trio couldn't stop beaming with pride.

"Looks like we have an official band for celebrations from now on!" Gobber complimented with a proud grin at his students.

The Misfit Trio smiled brightly at each other. Things were really turning around for all of them.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the end of _My Version of HTTYD!_ I hope you guys enjoyed the story! I worked really hard on it for a while. Now, _My Version of Gift of the Night Fury_ is coming up next! The first chapter should be out soon, the best case being early next week.**

 **The song I used is called "Legend You are Meant to Be" from _Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree_. Don't ask any questions. I watched the movie on Netflix, I found the song, I liked it, and I thought it could work in this. So, no rude comments about my song choice. And I don't own this song, either.**

 **But, I would like to hear you guys leave some reviews. Don't forget the poll on my profile. That is a question that is really important to me, so please check it out!**

 **Well, I'll see you guys really soon!**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


End file.
